Secrets
by Amaya's Angel
Summary: Take Yugioh, add three teenage girls that seem to have somthing to do with the oricalculs, two more that don't, throw in a werewolf vs vampire war. Mix well and what do you get? One heck of a crazy story.
1. prologue

**Secrets**

**"…" talking**

**/.../ mind speech**

**Prologue**

**_Hello, my name is Tanya. Please sit down and get comfortable, the story I have for you today is a long one, but I promise you it is one-hundred percent true. But, before I continue I would like to introduce you to my friends. To my right is Sarah Rodriguez, next to her is Emily Dickerson, to my left is Kristin, my friend Megan wanted to come but she was unable to get free. I believe that's everyone so let's begin…Emily Sarah and I were fairly ordinary kids, as ordinary as eighth graders come I suppose, but that was before January sixteen of two-thousand-nine. This is where our story begins…_**


	2. Chapter 1

Sarah, Emily, and I sat bored waiting for the bell to ring, signaling the end of school. Mr. Good, our band instructor, had dismissed everyone a bit early so we could be ready for the bell, a very unusual occurrence I guaranty. Suddenly a huge crashing sound filled the room and half of the ceiling fell in! Everyone ran screaming out the doors, everyone that is, except us. We sat there frozen in our chairs.

For there, hovered Slifer, the Sky Dragon! But it was not the monster that glued us to our sears; it was the boys atop it. A boy that looked maybe twelve with blond, purple, and black spiky hair, another boy that could have been his twin except he looked way older, maybe eighteen, and a tall boy with sleek brown hair were all standing atop the mighty dragon.

"Do you know where we can find Tanya Peterson, Emily Dickerson, and Sarah Rodriguez?" called the tall blond boy as he examined the mess he and his companions had made. But Emily, Sarah, and I sat mute. I stared up at them thinking "No! This can't be happening! I worked to hard to let this happen!" But I knew that they were both thinking something along the lines of this "This can't be real! They can't be real!" The origin of all these thoughts came from the fact that we knew who these three boys were! They were the characters from Yugioh, one of our favorite TV shows, Yugi, Pharaoh, and Seto!

Finally Emily regained her voice and called "That's us, but, what do you want?" Seto, the tall brown haired one, looked skeptical, but Yugi, the shorter boy with spiky hair, called out "We need you to come with us. We were told by a friend of ours that you could help solve our problem, so hop on." He gestured at Slifer.

Sarah looked at me and shrugged. "What could it hurt?" She said. At this she and Emily began to climb up onto Slifer.

I glanced at her thinking "You have no clue Sarah, but how could you. I can't refuse because it might bring up suspicions so I have no choice." So I too climbed aboard and Slifer took off at hyper speed.

Once Slifer had slowed down Emily called out to Pharaoh "Where are we going?" No response, she tried again, still no response and she was beginning to get really agitated at being ignored. So I tried, but he ignored me too. I looked over at Sarah who called out as well. He ignored her as well. We glared at them for a while then, all at once, we cried out exasperated "PHARAOH!"

Sarah, Emily, and I quickly clamped our hands over our mouths, but it was too late. Pharaoh wheeled around and exclaimed "How do you know my name?" We exchanged glances, we had said too much. Just because we knew them did not mean that they knew us!

"Well?" inquired Pharaoh. "Spill it!" We looked at him flustered. What were we to say? 'Oh, we know all about you. You're a main charter in our favorite TV show.'?

"Yugi a little help here," I whispered desperately, then realizing my mistake I fell silent, blushing, and looked down at the ground.

"Spill it!" yelled Pharaoh "How do you three know our names?"

"Jump!" commanded Sarah as she pushed us off Slifer. We landed with a thud and quickly rolled to our feet.

"How in the world did we survive that?" Emily cried in awe, looking up. Slifer was about fifty yards above us.

"I don't know, but right now we better get out of here!" I lied as I urged them into a run. I looked back and saw that Slifer was gaining on us. I pushed myself to go faster. But despite our efforts Slifer quickly caught up to us, Yugi, Pharaoh, and Seto reached down and grabbed us.

"We won't ask anymore questions until we get to Domino, just don't do that again! OK?" Pharaoh stated, looking shocked. We all nodded and hung on to Slifer as he sped over the ocean on the way to Domino, Japan. We landed in Yugi's yard after about a ten hour trip of silence. But the good thing was that Yugi, Pharaoh, and Seto seemed to have forgotten about questioning us.

Pharaoh held out his Slifer card and Slifer disappeared into it. Then he walked into the game shop that was also Yugi's house and headed upstairs to Yugi's bedroom, where Joey was waiting for us.

We all sat on Yugi's bed and Pharaoh said "Ok here's the problem. There is this guy named Dartz who has been causing a lot of trouble around here. We don't know who he is or where he came from. All we know is that his followers are using something called the Seal of Orichalcos to take people's souls to revive this Leviathan thing that they keep ranting about."

Sarah looked at them and said "Ok that's all fine and dandy but how in the world are we supposed to help? We're just kids! We don't know a thing about this Leviathan thingy!"

Yugi glanced at Pharaoh with a disappointed look in his eyes. "I really thought they could help," he said, and then turning back to us he apologized "I guess Ishizu was wrong. Sorry about dragging you into this."

"We can, and will, help!" I said defiantly "We must...No I must, I am not going to drag you two into this again." I corrected myself looking at Sarah and Emily, sheepishly.

"Well if you think we can help then we'll help, but you're not going into this without us." said Sarah as she and Emily stared at me strangely. I smiled at them and nodded, they had a right to choose for themselves.

We turned back to Yugi and declared "We're in!" Yugi smiled and looked at Pharaoh and Joey who both nodded. They turned back to us smiling "You're on the team." They concluded

"Now wait a minute! They still haven't told us how they knew our names before we told them!" Seto cut in.

"That's right." said Pharaoh as he turned back to us.

"Umm…let's just say you're kind of famous back where we live," Emily explained "And I don't think we are supposed to tell you any more than that. Sorry." Yugi waved it off.

"It doesn't matter anyway." he said. I smiled, grateful for his understanding. At an unspoken signal we all got up and walked out the door, heading to the train station.


	3. Chapter 2

"As far as we can tell he is directing the whole thing from somewhere in Egypt." said Joey as we boarded the train. The train ride to Egypt took ten days; we took that time to better get to know each other. When we finally reached Egypt we stopped to stay the night at Rebecca's house. In the morning there was a letter for Yugi, challenging him to a duel. It was from Rafael!

Emily, Sarah, and I watched in horror as Yugi and Pharaoh recombined for the duel. Knowing what was going to happen we didn't want to be there to see it. But we knew that they were going to need our support.

"You girls stay here where it's safe." said Yugi

"**NO WAY**!" Emily, Sarah, and I protested as one. There was no way we were going to let them face it alone. Yugi looked at us for a long while and finally nodded. I breathed a sigh of relief.

We left immediately to go to the ridge that Rafael had chosen for the duel. Once we got there Yugi switched with Pharaoh and he began walking across the bridge that leading to the mesa. We watched frozen as he began to cross the bridge then Sarah and I saw a flicker of emotion in Emily's eye and we grabbed her arm.

"Don't even think about it." I growled. But Emily quickly pulled free of us and ran after Pharaoh, leaving us to call to her in vain.

"What are you doing!" he cried once she had reached him "Go back to the others!"

"Pharaoh you can't go through with this. It's too dangerous come back and forget the whole thing." pleaded Emily. He looked about ready to protest when two axes zoomed in-between them, cutting down the bridge! Pharaoh grabbed Emily's hand and they ran across the bridge as fast as they could. When they reached the other side they both looked out of breath. Pharaoh looked around desperately for a way to get Emily out of harms way. Emily on the other hand looked like she had resigned to the fact that Pharaoh had to duel. Emily stepped off to the side giving Pharaoh and Rafael room to duel. Looking upset Pharaoh turned to face Rafael. They quickly began to duel fiercely, but it was going bad for Pharaoh.

Then Rafael played Exchange and they switch the one card they had in their hands. Emily and I closed our eyes in unison, both of us already knowing what the card Rafael had given Pharaoh was. The Seal of Orichalcos! I looked up at Pharaoh, mentally pleading with him not to use it. We watched as things got worse and worse for Pharaoh. We could both tell that Rafael's taunts were getting to him.

Then to our great dismay we saw Pharaoh close his eyes and held a card high in the air. Emily quickly jumped forward and grabbed his arm.

"No! Please, Pharaoh!" she begged him as Sarah and I sent our mental pleas in unison with her.

He pushed her off "I know what I am doing!" he growled. We watched helpless as he plays the horrid card and as the seal formed around the field. He looked at his hand and picked four cards. As he did so I felt a strange calling to two of those cards. I looked at them puzzled, then, horrified, I realized what they were. They were my sister card and my soul card.

"Oh no, not now!' I moaned unaware of the fact that the others were looking at me strangely.

He held up the four cards calling them out one by one, "I play Dark Magician girl, Dark Magician Princess," I began to glow "Crystal Beast Guardian," Sarah began to glow "and the Egyptian Princess!" Emily began to glow. I noticed that Joey and Seto were looking at us with confused looks on their faces.

I was suddenly transported over to the dueling field. Once there I look down to find myself wearing a magician outfit, that resembled Dark Magician Girl's but the pink was gold, and blue and gold staff in my hand. I looked to my left to find Dark Magician Girl smiling at me. I grimace back and indicate to the seal and her smile quickly turns to a frown. To my right I found Emily wearing an Egyptian princess outfit on, looking pretty freaked out, and farther on Sarah wearing a robe made of all types of crystals, also looking freaked. I glanced back to see our bodies lying on the ground with Joey staring open mouthed at us next to them, and Seto looking stunned. I looked at Pharaoh annoyed.

"Now look what you did." I accused "You had to play those cards didn't you? Couldn't play any other cards?" For a moment the real Pharaoh showed through the seal, looking shocked, but he was quickly pushed back down by the seal.

"Attack!" he cried

"Like we have choice." I grumbled as I obeyed. But even with us on the field he was quickly subdued. Soon only Emily and I were left, the rest had been shot off in the catapult.

"You next." he called to Emily. We looked over to him shocked! How could he? But Emily had no choice but to obey. I watched horrified as she catapulted at Rafael with no effect.

"Now it's my turn!" called a triumphant Rafael as he played Guardian Eatos, his trump card.

"My guardian will take every monster from your graveyard and use their power against you!" he laughed. I watched as monsters rose up from the graveyard and absorbed into Eatos's sword. I closed my eyes for the attack and the next thing I knew I was back in my own body and picking myself off the dirt to see Pharaoh fall to the ground unconscious.

Rafael walked over and retrieved the seal and stone of Orichalcos. I stood up and took a running leap across the chasm. I gently picked up Pharaoh and Emily then jumped back across the gap, ignoring the remarks from Joey. I gently placed Pharaoh and Emily down on the ground and sat off to the side with Sarah who was just waking up. I saw Emily stir and quickly went to help her up.

"What happened?" She asked while rubbing her obviously sore head.

"Um…I don't really know." I lied. She looked over and saw Pharaoh lying unconscious and quickly went over to; him.

"Wake up Pharaoh. Please wake up." Emily whispered desperately.

Then Sarah and I got up and began walking towards the place where we had stayed the night, not wanting to see the rest that we knew had to happen. We were about halfway there when the others caught up in the car. I looked over and saw Pharaoh sitting in the car, staring at the ground, confirming my worst fears.

Pharaoh looked up and asked "Are you two ok?"

I walked up to him and said "Yes we are. But you're not. We are going to get Yugi back I promise it."

"How did you know they had Yugi?" asked Seto.

"I know many things you don't." I said coldly, abandoning all caution.

When we reached the house I jumped out of the car and ran inside, pushing Rebecca over in the process. I quickly packed up everyone's stuff and loaded it into the car.

I looked at the others who had been watching me in silence and said "Let's get going we have a lot of ground to cover." As everyone got in the car I grabbed Rebecca and said "You need to stay here and take care of your grandpa."

Before she could protest her grandpa walked up and said "She's right honey it's too dangerous for a young one like you." Rebecca glared at her grandpa then ran into the house crying out that it wasn't fare. After that we drove to the train station and boarded the train.

Pharaoh stared at the ground not saying a word, while I hid my feelings by staring out the window. I heard Emily desperately trying to cheer Pharaoh up. After a couple minutes Pharaoh got up and went into a back room. After a while I got up and followed him.

"I'm sorry," I told Pharaoh, eyes downcast "It's my fault Yugi got captured."

"What are you talking about? I'm the one who played that stupid card. It's my fault they took Yugi, not yours." contradicted a surprised Pharaoh.

"You don't know what I did. _I_ released the Seal of Orichalcos! _I_ caused all this!" I sobbed "I didn't mean for this to happen! I'm so sorry Pharaoh!" he looked at me confused, obviously not comprehending what I had said. I turned away and walked back into the main part of the car.

I looked at Sarah and Emily who were looking around franticly. I took a glance around, making a head check. Seto, Joey, Emily, Sarah, and that's it. With Pharaoh in the back room we're all present and accounted for. Then I realized something. We were the only ones on the train! There had been lots of people here just a minute ago!

"Pharaoh, get in here!" called Emily. Pharaoh walked in, took one look around, got a fierce look on his face, and walked out heading towards the drivers cab. We followed him quickly, not wanting to be left behind. We walked briskly down the hall looking left and right for any sign of life.

As Pharaoh walked over a connected piece of train, the hook, that connected the train cars, snapped. I grabbed Emily's and Sarah's hands as we jumped across. We watched as the other car pulled away taking Joey and Seto with it. Pharaoh called out for them to get help then went inside, with us close on his heels.

We hurried through each car glancing left and right. No one was aboard! We pounded on the conducer's car door.

"Hello is anybody in there!" Sarah called, but nobody answered. "Hello!"

Pharaoh looked up at a ladder hanging off the side of the car.

"There's probably an emergency door on the top." he said as he began to climb. We quickly climbed after him. Sarah reached the top before us and promptly helped us up. Once we were all top side we noticed that Sarah was looking off in the direction Pharaoh had gone. We looked and saw Pharaoh glaring at a very confident looking Weevil.

"Weevil, did you do this?" called Pharaoh, but Weevil just laughed.

"Don't you understand that if you lose this duel you will lose your soul?" I cried.

"Of coarse I know you dope. That's why I'm here, to seal away the nameless Pharaoh." laughs Weevil. Pharaoh look on stunned, but Weevil continues "Oh, I know all about Yugi having two characters, and soon you will be locked away with your precious Yugi, but first you must duel me!"

"Be careful," called Sarah from her spot at the end of the train car's roof. Pharaoh and Weevil began dueling immediately. I was watching the duel intently until Emily and Sarah grabbed me and forced me down the later.

"Hey, what was that for!" I cried.

"We didn't want you to go flying when Weevil plays the Seal of Orichalcos!" explained an exasperated Emily. That stopped me dead in my tracks. Then a flash of green light made us look up. The seal had been summoned! Emily Sarah and I sat down and silently waited for the duel end, each of us were too lost in thought to talk.

Suddenly the train jerked and started speeding down the track towards a cliff! Emily, Sarah, and I quickly climb the ladder to stand next to Pharaoh. The train shot off the cliff sending us all flying!

When I woke up I looked around to find myself in a tent with everyone else lying unconscious next to me.

"I guess I'm the first one awake." I muttered to myself. "Hope everyone else is alright. We fell a long way." I forced myself into a sitting position to get a better look around. I was laying at the edge of the tent, pressed against the wall. Emily was at the other side with Pharaoh and Sarah lying between us. I pulled myself up, wincing, and walked outside.

There lay the crumpled up train, no more than ten yards away. I looked up at the ledge we that had fallen from. Man was that far up, no less than fifty yards. Suddenly a wolf appeared in front of me! I jumped back surprised, and then laughing began to pet it.

"Hey Sky, man I've missed you girl! How have you been! Wait but that means!" I cried, glancing around franticly

"Hey you're finally awake. I was begging to worry that none of you would ever wake up!" called a voice. I spun around to see a young girl who I had hoped I would never have to see again, standing in front of me, Chris.

"Tanesaya! You're alive!" she cried. I quickly coved her mouth, and dragged her behind a large rock.

"Hey what was that for!" complained Chris when I released her.

"I haven't exactly told everyone about my heritage, Chris. And I would appreciate it if you don't ether. Not even to Emily and Sarah." I growled.

"But don't they already know?" inquired Chris.

"Not exactly, I wiped their memories of there childhood and replaced it with memories of living with their adopted families. It's for their own good, so don't ruin it." I hissed

"You wiped the memories of your own s…" she began before I clamped my hand over her mouth.

"Don't say it," I warned "or you'll be sorry."

"Ok, ok, but only because you're so persistent. I'll tell grandpa." she relented. I smiled as she stomped off. I quickly ran to sit at the table that had been prepared, because I heard someone stirring in the tent.

"Where are we?" came Sarah's voice from inside the tent. I turned around to watch her pathetic attempt to climb out of the tent. I heard her fall with a thud and moans from the others.

"Great job," I laughed "I think you just succeeded in waking the whole gang." As she climbed out of the tent I saw her toss a death glare my direction. I smiled and patted the bench beside me.

"Our hosts were kind enough to cook us breakfast. And believe it or not it's still warm," I called as Emily and Pharaoh crawled, grumbling, out of the tent. "And here they come now!" I called upon seeing Chris and Ironheart walking towards us. The others glanced up to see who I looking was at.

Upon reaching us Ironheart said "I hope you're all alright. That was quite a fall."

"Who are you?" inquired Sarah suspiciously "And what do you want?"

Ironheart smiled and said "I am Ironheart and I only wish to help restore the balance that was lost when the seal was released" I winced hoping that no one saw, but to my dismay I saw Pharaoh cast a questioning glance in my direction. I looked away refusing to meet his eyes.

"Now tell me, where are you young folks headed?" Ironheart inquired

"We're trying to find Yugi;" Sarah answered promptly, all suspicions gone "He was taken by the seal." At this both Pharaoh and I flinched

"I think I know of a place where one of you can have a conversation with him. But just one of you." said a thoughtful Ironheart. "Who will it be?"

"It should be Pharaoh." Emily said promptly. The rest of us nodded our agreement. Pharaoh looked at us gratefully.

"Lead the way." I said. Ironheart nodded and began walking down the canyon until we reached a drop. We looked down to see a ceremonial circle. Ironheart nodded for Pharaoh to continue.

We watched as Pharaoh cautiously made his way down the slope and past the spirits who gathered. The spirits began to gather in one spot and they began form a ball of light that became Yugi. Pharaoh looks at Yugi overjoyed. At this I sat down and waited already knowing of the duel and its purpose.

Suddenly I felt someone tapping on my shoulder. I looked up to find Ironheart motioning for me to follow him. I sighed and got up obediently.

"What is it?" I asked irritably when we were out of the other's hearing rang. "What do you want?"

"Why are you keeping this all a secret from your friends? You should be proud of your heritage." said Ironheart kindly

"I am, sort of...well half of it at least," I admitted. "My mom's half. My dad's half is a disgrace, and I don't want to talk about it!" He looked at me sympathetically but said nothing.

"Can we go back to the others now?" I growled. He nodded and I walked as calmly as I could back to the others, smiling when I saw that everyone was waiting for me.

"Let's get going!" I called with a fake cheerfulness. When suddenly the ground began to shake and a huge monster, with green skin and rasher sharp claws, rose out of the ground! It glared at Pharaoh as a duel disk appeared on its arm. Three more creatures rose out of the ground, one in front of the monster and two protecting Pharaoh.

"The spirits of the Atlantians have come to help you defeat the Orichalcos's soldier, but you must summon your monsters to help them. They can't do it on their own." called Ironheart

"Come on guys, you can do it!" I mentally urged the Atlantians "Keep fighting!"

Pharaoh summoned his monsters as the Orichalcos's monster attacked again and again.

"Only Timaeus can save him now!" called Ironheart as he ran towards Pharaoh, card held high. At the same time Chris rode Sky out onto the field destroying the Orichalcos's monsters one by one.

As Ironheart ran through the field towards Pharaoh a lightning bolt hit him and he fell to the ground! Chris rode over to him trying to help him up.

"Take Timaeus to the Pharaoh, It's our only hope!" cried Ironheart as he disintegrated into bubbles. Chris grabbed the card and began riding Sky towards Pharaoh at top speed, but was quickly caught by a lightning bolt. As Sky disintegrated Chris began to run towards Pharaoh and reaches him just as she is hit by lightning.

"You're our only hope Pharaoh. You can do it!" whispered Chris as she disappeared. Pharaoh took the card nodding and turned back towards the duel with a determined look on his face. Sarah, Emily, and I, who were watching helpless from the side lines, began to weep for our lost companions. The rest of the duel passed quickly while we sat weeping. When it was done I led the others to a memorial that stood at the top of the hill. It was for Ironheart, Chris, and Sky, and it was made ten thousand years ago! The others stood stunned looking at it.

"So they were ghosts?" asked Sarah.

"No, they were spirits that took part in a great battle against the Orichalcos ten thousand years ago, and now they have been taken by Dartz." I sighed.

"We better get going." said Sarah "It's still a long way to Dartz headcounters."

"But how do we get there?" inquired Pharaoh "We don't have a ride."

"We'll walk down the train track and we'll get there eventually." I said calmly. So we started walking slowly down the tracks. We walked for what seemed like hours until we reached a stream where we stopped to cool our feet.

Suddenly we hear the sound of something big falling. We looked up to find Seto's helicopter falling towards them. Suddenly Pharaoh's duel disk glows and Timaeus flew up next to Critius and Hermos, who had also appeared, to help land the helicopter. Once the copter landed Seto walked out holding a soulless Alister in his arms.

"Good to see you Kaiba, but where is Joey?" called Pharaoh.

"He's still inside the helicopter, and look who else we picked up" said Seto as Tristan ran up

"Pharaoh!" called an exited voice from inside the helicopter. Then Joey jumped out and ran over.

"Man, am I glad to see you guys." he laughs.

Suddenly Roland ran up calling "Mr. Kaiba Mr. Kaiba! Thank goodness you're all right! But I have terrible news! Dartz has taken over Kaiba Corp.!"

"What!" cried Seto "How can that be? How did he take it over without me or Mokuba knowing?"

"Well no mater how he did it we need to stop him. Let's go to the main headquarters. We may find some valuable information there." I said. They all agreed and we followed Roland to the other helicopter and climbed aboard.

"Next stop Kaiba corp." Sarah said sarcastically. We flew quietly for maybe half an hour until we saw Kaiba Corp.

Once at Kaiba Corp. Pharaoh and Seto ran in telling us to stay where it was safe. Once the others were distracted by their thoughts Sarah Emily and I quietly ran after them. We followed them at a distance where we could keep an eye on them but we couldn't be heard. Suddenly fifty monsters rose up guarding the doors. We watched as Pharaoh and Seto battled their way to the main control room.

Once there Seto hacked into his computer and began reading about how Dartz took over. Suddenly the screen went black and Dartz appeared riding atop the leviathan!

"Thank you for joining me here. It saved me the trouble of looking for you." Dartz laughed. Sarah, Emily and I watch as Seto demanded Dartz to return his company and Pharaoh demanded the release of the souls Dartz has captured.

But Dartz just laughed and said "You better come and get them. I'll be waiting for you." At this he vanished.

"We better get out of here. The monsters are breaking through the door." I said from my position next to Sarah and Emily. Pharaoh and Seto look over at us just now realizing we were there. I indicated at the bulging door that looked just about ready to split. Seto nodded and began running up a set of stairs off to his right. We followed him because he knew the way around. We followed him onto the roof where he stopped at the edge.

"We are going to have to jump. Don't worry there is a jet with an open cockpit down there waiting for us." He said. Suddenly the ground began to shake and the monsters came poring up the stairs. This was enough incentive for us so we jumped an took off in the jet only to be hit by one of the monsters fire balls and hit the ground hard, We quickly jumped out and ran back to Tristan leaving the burning building behind. When we reached Tristan I looked around and noticed that Joey was gone.

Pharaoh seemed to have noticed to because he said "Where did Joey go?"

"He ran after Valon." answered Tristan worriedly.

"Oh, no he is going to get himself into so much trouble." I moaned.

"He went this way." said Tristan as he ran off in the direction Joey must have gone. We followed him at top speed. We ran like that for awhile until we had to slow to a jog.

After jogging for a while we found Joey lying senseless against a fence with Valon next to him.

"They took him." Tristan whispered. "They took Joey." At this Pharaoh turned on his heels and ran off towards the Paradias building with Seto close on his heels. Sarah and Emily are quick to follow.

"You go on I'll catch up." I called after them.

"Look after Joey, and watch out for rats." I told Tristan before running off towards the Paradias building.

I ran to catch up with Sarah and Emily. When I do they are arguing with Seto and Pharaoh about coming along. Seto and Pharaoh obviously didn't want them to come but they were insisting.

"Come on." I said getting into the elevator. "No time for idle chit chat." Sarah and Emily quickly followed, trailed by the defeated looking Pharaoh and Seto. We rode the elevator up and when we reached the top we found Rafael waiting for a rematch.

Pharaoh was quick to except and the duel began. I stood watching but soon got lost in my own thoughts and next thing I know everyone is running for the Kaiba Corp. helicopter. I quickly ran after them and once I was on I turn around just in time to see Rafael fall into the crack that was splitting the building!

"Pharaoh, jump!" cried Emily. He quickly obeyed but once aboard looked back sadly saying Rafael's name. Suddenly we were surrounded by Paradias helicopters. The pilot in the one next to us motioned for us to follow them.


	4. Chapter 3

"Well I guess we have no choice. But the good news is they may be taking us to Dartz" said Emily. The helicopters took us to a large and too familiar island. The pilot that seemed to be the leader motioned for us to land. We landed just outside the temple on the island.

"We better head inside." said Pharaoh "and stick together."

"I'll catch up. There is something I've got to do." I said

"Didn't you hear me? We have got to stick together." said Pharaoh exasperated.

"I know that I'll be ok." I reassured him "By the way can I borrow some of your duel monster cards? Like say Dark Magician girl, Dark Magician Princess, Crystal Beast Guardian, The Egyptian Princess, and the guardian dragons perhaps? And maybe that useless card Pegasus gave you?"

"If that's what you want but be sure to return them." answered Pharaoh handing me the cards uncertainty.

"Don't lose my card or you'll be sorry" warned Seto. I nodded and watched them run off. I looked down at the cards Pharaoh had given me.

"I'm coming Yugi" I whispered quietly.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on going to the center room. I felt my feet slowly leave the ground. Suddenly I jerked my eyes open looking directly where I wanted to go and I went up like a rocket and stopped in the middle room door. I stepped back and walked to the door that the others should come through

I had been standing there for two minutes when the door opened and Seto and Pharaoh stepped in. Behind them Emily and Sarah stared at me shocked.

"How did you get here before us?" cried Emily.

"I have my ways" I replied, smiling sadly. Pharaoh and Seto looked about as confused as them but I waved it off and pointed at a big door that was opening up.

Suddenly we heard Dartz's voice saying "Welcome to my humble sanctuary. I was hoping you would make it to me. Now who are these lovely ladies? I haven't seen them before."

"Leave them out of it. They have nothing to do with this." Pharaoh growled. "Now return our friends this instant!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that because you see they are already in use, supplying power to the Great Beast." replied Dartz in mock sympathy. "I have been collecting souls for thousand of years, to prepare for this moment.

Pharaoh was stepping forward to duel with Dartz when I jumped over his head doing a front flip to propel myself and landed in front of him.

"What's the mater Dartz, afraid to take on a girl?" I teased "Tell me is your soul strong enough to feed the Leviathan? If it is then mine is too!"

"Tanya what are you doing!" cried Sarah "Get back here!"

"Sorry I can't do that." I called back "I started this whole mess so I'm going to finish it." I turned back to Dartz and smiled.

"So are you ready for a real duel?" I called. Dartz just smiled coldly in return.

"But you don't even have a duel disk!" called Pharaoh.

"Easily fixed" I replied while concentrating on a duel disk and slowly but surly one appeared.

"Sorry to make you wait but I'm a bit rusty." I apologized sarcastically.

"Who are you?" asked Dartz a hint of fear in his eyes. "The only ones who are supposed to have that power in here are the…the..."

"Who, the Atlantians?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Dartz looked surprised but did not respond. I nodded and activated my duel disk.

"Then duel me, unless you're afraid?" I taunted coldly.

"What are you doing? Don't mock him in his own domain!" calls Sarah. I simply smiled as Dartz steamed.

"Fine, I will duel you but you will be sorry you ever challenged me." He cried activating his duel disk. "Then I will take the Pharaoh."

I shrugged "If you can beat me, that is."

I stepped onto the dueling platform and handed Dartz my deck, that I had always secretly carried plus Pharaoh's six cards along with Joey's and Seto's guardian dragons., to shuffle and took his to do the same.

Taking my deck back I said "Draw." I drew my hand and was pleased to see Pharaoh's cards all in it as well as Joey and Seto's. I looked up and smiled at Dartz.

"You first," I said. Dartz's first move was to play the Seal of Orichalcos and The Mirror knights that looked just like Mia, Pegasus, Joey, and YUGI!

"How predictable," I yawned.

"Be careful I don't think you want to destroy your friends souls now do you?" laughed Dartz.

"No and I don't plan to either." I said

"But the only way to win the duel against me is to destroy my mirror knights, unless you forfeit." said Dartz

"Of course not," I scoffed "I said I wouldn't destroy my _friend's_ souls not your dumb mirror knights!" At this I summoned The Egyptian Princess and Crystal Beast Guardian in attack mode. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Sarah and Emily start to glow and smiled.

"Welcome my sisters I hope you brought your game faces!" I called as Sarah and Emily appeared on the field. They looked at me, startled questions written on their faces, but I waved it away.

"I'll explain later. Right now we have a duel to win!" I said

"But you don't even know how to duel! I never got around to teaching you!" called Emily.

"You'd be surprised what you can pick up by just watching and private practice." I said before waving my hand to hold off any more questions.

"Not now girls." I said. Then Dartz, who had been sitting so quietly cut in,

"My turn." he said. He reached over and did his draw then attacked Sarah with Yugi. I saw Sarah flinch but she stayed on the field.

"How can that be!" cried Dartz "My mirror knights have a higher attack points than her!"

"Poor, poor Dartz, you don't know anything do you?" I laughed "Her special effect makes it so that as long as Emily is on the field she can't be destroyed."

"And now it's my turn. I call upon the Legend of Heart! Come forth my Guardians of Atlantis!" I cried holding up the "worthless" card Pegasus had given Pharaoh. Then Timaeus, Hermos, and Critius flew up into the sky and we heard the voice of Timaeus calling out.

"After ten thousand years we have been set free to save Atlantis!" he cried. And in a brilliant flash of light the three guardians returned to their true forms, The Three Knights!

"Welcome oh guardians of Atlantis! I hope your journey here was not too unpleasant!" I called out, smiling. When the three knights saw me they flew down to me and bowed.

"It is our honor to serve you oh princess. We hope the years have not been hard on you." Critius said politely.

"It is time to continue. Would you three please do the honors of disposing of the mirror knights?" I asked gesturing to Dartz's monsters.

"NO TANYA! What are you thinking? You are going to destroy our friends!" cried Pharaoh. I waved him off and signaled for the three knights to continue, which they did bringing Dartz's life points down to two-thousand. I heard Pharaoh cry out for Yugi and Joey.

"What have you done? You've destroyed them!" he shrieked.

"No I haven't, so calm down, They're going to be just fine. The only thing I destroyed was those mirror knights that were causing so much trouble." I reassured him "Trust me I know what I'm doing" He looked doubtful but fell silent. Then Dartz held out five cards.

"Now feel the power of my Orichalcos Knights! I summon Orichalcos Aristeros, Orichalcos Shunoros, Orichalcos Deuteros, Orichalcos Malevolence, and Orichalcos Kyutora" he cried playing them. As the creatures of darkness appear a strange voice called out to me in my mind.

"_Finally you have returned to lead us. Give us your command and we will obey. We will destroy this sniveling wimp called Dartz."_ It called as the Orichalcos Knights knelt before me.

"**NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!**" I scream falling to the ground "**I WILL NOT LEAD YOU SO LEAVE ME BE! I WILL DESTROY YOU FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY FAMILY!**" I huddled on the ground hiding from the voice that had haunted me for all these years.

"Tanya! What's wrong?" cried Sarah who had been pushed away by the Orichalcos along with Emily, Timaeus, Hermos, and Critius.

"Snap out of it girl!" called Emily.

"Princess what is wrong!" called Timaeus.

"What is the power of the Orichalcos to much for you?" Dartz teased.

"_If you will not lead us we will reveal your little secret to your friends."_ threatened the voice.

"No! I don't care I should have told them long ago." I whimpered, then stronger "I will make you pay for what you have done to my brother!"

"_Very well then we will duel but you will be sorry!"_ It roared in my head. At this the Orichalcos Knights pulled away giving Sarah and Emily room to get to me.

"What happened? We heard you scream at some invisible voice then the knights pulled away. Did they hurt you?" Sarah whispered worriedly.

"No, not physically at least, but we are going to give them much pain!" I growled. Sarah nodded. She and Emily then turned to face the Orichalcos Knights with the guardians at their sides.

"Guardians, join hands with Sarah and Emily and all of you focus your powers on The Orichalcos Knights and the Seal of Orichalcos!" I cried. They did this and as they concentrated, a beam of sand, crystal, blue, green, and red lights, formed in the middle of their conjoined hands before shooting out and destroying the Orichalcos knights and Seal, bringing Dartz's life points down to six-hundred. Dartz looked shocked but quickly recovered and drew. He held out the card to look at it and smiled.

"Now let's see how they fare against my Divine Serpent!" he called out whilst summoning it. Then he discarded his hand and his life points went to zero.

"Did we win?" gasped Sarah flabbergasted.

"No." I corrected "Under normal circumstances we would have but The Divine Serpents special ability makes it so that as long as it is on the field Dartz is still in the game. But if it is destroyed he loses."

"You shouldn't know that! How do you know?" objected Dartz. I smiled shrugging.

"You'll see soon enough." I taunted "But first, Guardians attack The Divine Serpent together with Sarah and Emily!" They did and the result was miraculous. The Divine Serpent stood there for three seconds, not moving, and then collapsed, as Sarah and Emily returned to their bodies.

"What! That can't be! How did you beat me so easily?" gasped Dartz.

"Let's just say I know your strategies pretty well, shall we brother." I laughed.  
>"<span><strong>BROTHER!<strong>" yelled my friends "**HE'S YOUR BROTHER!**"

"No, you are not my sister!" growled Dartz "My sister has blue-green hair and gold eyes!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about this old thing" I said as I removed the disguise I had put on myself so I could blend in with the human world "That better?"

"Tanesaya?" cried Dartz, pushing the Orichalcos back momentarily. "Where have you been the last ten thousand years?"

"On Earth, hiding." I replied evenly, then turning to the others "Sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I would you have let me help if I had?" They just stood there staring at me shocked. So I turned back to Dartz, but he was gone! And in his place stood a vortex to Atlantis!

"I guess we're not finished yet." I sighed. Then fixed my eyes upon the carving on the wall that had Mai, Pegasus, Joey, and Yugi on them I, much to the amazement of my friends, began to float up towards them. Once level with the carvings I gently touched them one by one, first Mia, then Pegasus, then Joey, and finally Yugi. Each time I touched one a bright colored orb that floated off to find its body. Mia's zipped off to the medical center she was lying at. Pegasus' zoomed to his private island. Joey's swooshed off to Seto's helicopter, And Yugi's gently absorbed into Pharaoh. I let myself fall gently as Pharaoh and Yugi separated and embraced fondly. They were soon joined by Emily and Sarah and before long Joey came running in to join the fun with Tristan at his heels. I on the other hand stood apart waiting politely for them to finish.

Finally Yugi turned to me and said "What's wrong Tanya you're being awful quiet. Aren't you glad Pharaoh won the duel and that it's all over with?"

"First, Pharaoh didn't duel I did, and second, I would be celebrating if it was over, but it's not, look." I replied coldly, pointing at the portal "It's a doorway to Atlantis and Dartz went through there. I think he is still going to try to awaken the Leviathan." Yugi looked at me surprised but seemed to see better than to ask questions and began walking through the door with Emily, Sarah, Pharaoh, Joey, Seto, and Tristan quickly following soot.

I watched them go and then ran in after everyone was out of sight. Once through I reached into my deck and pulled out The Egyptian Princess, Crystal Beast Guardian, Dark Magician Girl, Dark Magician Princess, and Legend of Heart.

I held them out and called "I summon thee come out and fight!" Then I began to glow along with Sarah and Emily but this time we didn't leave our bodies behind. Our bodies changed with us. I flew up next to Dark Magician Girl who was floating in the air observing her surroundings.

"Greetings sister, I am afraid that once again our meeting terms are unfriendly. We have a great battle to fight and we are going to need as much help as we can get." I called her, then turning to Sarah and Emily who were hovering next to Yugi and the others looking confused "Come here Sarah and you too Emily. We need your help!" They looked up and quickly joined me.

"What is it?" asked Emily

"Just join hands and concentrate on what I say, and if you know the words please join in." I said hurriedly "And you too my guardians."

They all nodded and joined hands as Dark Magician Girl and I chanted "Come my sisters and brothers your help is needed. Our world is threatened so come help us as we retaliate against the Seal!" Soon the guardians were chanting along "Come my sisters and brothers your help is needed. Our world is threatened so come help us as we retaliate against the Seal!" Not long after Sarah and Emily joined in "Come my sisters and brothers your help is needed. Our world is threatened so come help us as we retaliate against the Seal!" We called out as one voice, calling for the reinforcements I knew we would need. Soon we heard a crackling sound and we stopped our chanting to look up and we saw all the duel monsters flowing out of a hole in the sky.

"We heard you call and we answer accordingly. We will fight for our home and reclaim it!" called Dark Magician in answer to our chant. We looked down to see our friends staring up at us in aw. I smiled and waved.

"Ready for the duel of a lifetime you guys?" I laughed, suddenly feeling elated. At that I zoomed off leading the way for thousands of duel monsters and a few confused humans. As I slowed down I looked around for any sign of Dartz.

"Dartz, oh Dartzy boy where are you? Come out come out where ever you are Dartzane." I called mockingly. Suddenly a roar split the hall and we all looked up to see a giant pitch black serpent as tall as a three story building with Dartz sitting atop it!

"I thought you couldn't resurrect The Leviathan without Pharaoh's soul!" called Joey.

"I substituted it with one even more powerful, mine!" cried Dartz as he absorbed into the Leviathan.

"NO, Dartz you don't know what your doing please stop!" I cried out already knowing it was too late. Dart laughed and ordered the Leviathan to attack us!

"Move now!" I cried as I shoved Sarah and Emily out of the way, and pulled Dark Magician Girl with us. The beam zipped passed us harmlessly and hit the wall.

"That was close." said Sarah worriedly "Let's not make it any closer, ok?" Emily and I nodded agreeing and I looked around for a good place to attack from.

"Pharaoh, Yugi, you two have to find those god cards! There our only hope!" I called out to them "Please, we need reinforcements!" They looked up at me and nodded.

"We will!" called Yugi as he and Pharaoh ran off to find the god cards. I nodded and signaled for the other duel monsters to attack as I raised my staff aiming a blow at the Leviathan, even though I knew it was hopeless. I watched the attack bounce harmlessly off The Leviathan's skin and hit the ground along with the other monster's attacks. I frowned grimly.

"If Yugi and Pharaoh don't hurry up and get those god cards we're finished." I thought grimly "Please hurry!"

"Again," I cried "We must keep trying, my friends. Don't give up!" I raised my staff for another attack but before I could launch it Dartz ordered the Leviathan to attack us all! I reversed my staff's direction and used it to brace myself for the attack. I felt a searing pain cover me as I was hit by The Leviathan's black fire. I heard the screams of my fellow Atlantians and monsters as they were hit by the scorching blaze.

"Hang on!" I cried as the flames died down "Is everyone all right?"

"We're fine but I don't think we can take much more of that!" called Sarah urgently.

"Come on Yugi, where are you?" I whispered desperately "We seriously need your help!"

"Come on guys, we can't let this overgrown worm get in our way, try again" I called building up as much confidence as I could. They looked at me, by the looks on their faces I obviously was not covering up my fear very well but they nodded and prepared to attack again.

As quick as I could I built up as much strength as I could muster and sent it shooting out of my staff, but as I had expected my attack, as well as everyone else's, had bounce right off! I looked up grimly as The Leviathan charged for another attack.

"We can't survive another attack like the last one, and this one looks even worse. I have got to protect my friends." I thought desperately "Maybe I can't destroy The Leviathan but perhaps I have enough energy to protect my friends for one more turn, and maybe give Yugi a chance to get back. It's a slim chance but it's a chance." I nodded and charged up my staff to full power as I flew in front of my friends.

"What are you doing!" cried Emily. I looked back at her and smiled, then raising my staff I created the strongest barrier I could muster, using all my remaining energy. I felt the energy flood out and I felt myself fall as voices called out to me, but all I though about that I had bought my friends some more time. Then a familiar and very welcomed voice called out to me.

"Yugi," I whispered, and then everything went black.


	5. Chapter 4

When I came to I felt gentle hands holding me up. I slowly opened my eyes to find Yugi hovering above me with a worried expiration on his face. When he saw I was awake, relief washed over his features and his whole body relaxed. I smiled weakly up at him.

"Hi," I whispered sheepishly "what happened while I was out?" Yugi smiled obviously happy I was strong enough to make jokes.

"You should have seen it! Pharaoh and I found the god cards but they weren't working so we came back hoping to help in some other way. We got back just in time to see you set up that barrier. When you collapsed everybody freaked. You should have seen Sarah and Emily, they went ballistic! They were all out firing with all their strength but then The Leviathan grabbed us all and we began to sink into it! But Pharaoh got everyone to think about happy thing and he summoned the god cards. They started attacking left and right! It was so cool, then they all attacked together along with the duel monsters and The Leviathan fell!" Yugi explained excitedly.

"I take it we won." I said laughing. Yugi grinned sheepishly and helped me up. I looked around to find that most of the duel monsters were still here and looked quite pleased with themselves, even Sarah and Emily seemed too happy to remember what was supposed to happed next.

"Thank you for your help, everyone, we couldn't have done it without you." I called to the duel monsters. They took that as a signal that it was time to go home so up into the sky they flew, in great mobs, all trying to get home first. I smiled as I watched them go and as Seto headed out of the portal. Then I called Sarah and Emily over to me.

"What's up?" asked Emily, she was practically glowing with joy.

"It's not over yet, remember?" I said looking into each their eyes. They looked confused then recognition came into Emily's eyes

"Oh, no," she whispered, and then turning around she started towards Pharaoh. I reached forward and got a tight grip on her arm. Sarah was quick to follow my lead.

"No Emily, You know this must happen so let it." I said as she struggled to get free. Right on cue The Leviathan rose up once more. It trapped Pharaoh in a dark vortex and Emily began to struggle harder! Yugi looked close to panic as well but he at least had control over himself.

"Relax Emily, everything will turn out ok, remember?" I pleated her while tightening my grip on her wrist. She stopped struggling but remained tense. But as Pharaoh screamed in pain she just about went ballistic! It took all of mine and Sarah's combined strength to hold her. Then all her struggling ceased as Pharaoh began to glow with a golden light. As the light spread across the room I let my hands drop to my side, then quickly raised it back up to cover my eyes when the light intensified.

"Pharaoh, are you all right?"

I opened my eyes to find Emily holding up a very exhausted looking Pharaoh.

"I'm fine, are you ok." implored Pharaoh locking eyes with her. Suddenly I felt like I was intruding in on some private inner conversation of theirs so I turned to Yugi whose face was showing the same uncomfortable feelings I was experiencing. He noticed my looking at him and turned to me. I quickly looked away, blushing.

Then I noticed Dartz who was struggling to get back on his feet, while holding his head. I walked over and gently helped him up. When he looked at me his eyes were unfocused and dazed. I smiled and saw recognition dawn in his eyes.

"Are you ok?" I asked observing his unbalanced poster and unstable stance. He nodded obviously unable to find his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said when he regained his voice. I raised my eyebrows unbelieving.

"Really, I'm fine." He insisted while forcing a smile "but I'm sorry about all the trouble I caused, I really am. I didn't mean it." I smiled

"Its ok, I know what the Orichalcos does to people, and how it gets worse the longer it controls you." I reassured him. Then I looked my friends I saw that they were gathering back up. I turned to Dartz and smiled before running over to my friends. I looked back at Dartz to see Chris, Sky, and Ironheart appear beside him. I smiled at them then turned to walk to the portal.

"Where are you going?" asked Joey.

"Well," I said "If my calculations are correct, the Atlantian temple, and our only way home, is going to start sinking into the sea right…about…now!" Suddenly a rumble filled the castle.

"Uh-oh!" moaned Tristan.

"Me first!" yelled Joey as he scrambled towards the portal

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" cried Tristan as he shoved past Joey. I shook my head, exasperated and signaled for the others to follow me as I calmly walked to the portal. I then stopped and watched as everyone went through the portal. Then I stepped through. When I reached the other side I was greeted by the sight of Seto Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba up in their helicopter, and right below them a giant tidal wave rushed towards Yugi and the others! I quickly ran forward to them.

"Link hands everyone!" I commanded "We can't afford to get separated!" We all joined hands and took deep breaths as the tidal wave crashed down on us and pulled us deep beneath the surface of the waves. With our hands still linked we began to kick upwards. My legs pounded the water rhythmically as thousands of years of instinct and practice kicked in. I looked down to find our group in a triangle position. I was at the point, Sarah and Emily were next in line, followed by Joey and Tristan, and Yugi and Pharaoh were last in line. I turned my eyes back to the surface to try to judge the distance between us and it. It was too big to mentally measure! I quickly turned my head back towards the others; they were almost out of air! Panic seized me when I saw Yugi and Pharaoh going slightly limp! It fueled my legs as they went into overtime.

Suddenly the weight I was pulling felt much lighter! I looked back to find Yugi and Pharaoh sinking away from us, eyes closing! I quickly pulled Sarah and Emily up next to my and linked their hands before pushing them upward. I watched each of them pass by me. Then I quickly swam straight down towards Yugi and Pharaoh. I reached them easily then, grabbing their waists, I began to swim upward with all my might. I saw the other reach the surface as my lungs began to strain for air.

When I finally breached the surface I was quick to pull Yugi and Pharaoh above the water. Gasping for breath I looked around for any sign of land, but instead I found a pod of dolphins. I reached out to the dolphins with my mind, calling out for help. I didn't know if they would hear me or if they would respond but it was the only chance we had.

I watched as the dolphins slowly sank beneath the waves and with them my hopes. Suddenly I felt myself being lifted out of the water! I looked down, right into the laughing eyes of a sleek silver-blue dolphin. I smiled as my friends were lifted out of the water by other dolphins. I laughed at their startled expirations and silently thanked the dolphins. I pulled Pharaoh and Yugi atop my dolphin. I glance over at Emily to find her looking around franticly. Then she noticed Pharaoh lying on my dolphin, and her eyes widened fearfully.

"Pharaoh!" she cried, everyone's eyes turned towards her confused. Then, as if reading her mind, her dolphin swam over to me. Emily quickly took Pharaoh from me and held him gently, her eyes pleading for him to be alright. I gently resituated Yugi who lay motionless in my arms. He looked so small and helpless laying there as his hair plastered against his face. I closed my eyes, hoping and praying for him to be alright. I looked up at the horizon and was surprised to see the thin outline of an island.

When we finally reached the island I quickly carried Yugi ashore and turned to wave to the dolphins, I watched them swim away then turned around to lay Yugi gently on the warm, golden sand. I knelt down beside him and observed my surroundings. I heard a low moan and I turned to see Yugi struggling to sit up.

"Are you ok" I asked worriedly

"Yeah, but where are we? Last thing I remember my hand had slipped out of Joey's and I was sinking."

"Yeah," I nodded understanding "before we could reach the surface you and Pharaoh both passed out and began to sink. I had to quickly swim down to get you."

"Pharaoh too, is he ok?" cried Yugi eyes wide with fear.

"He's fine, Yugi, relax. He's right over there." I said pointing over to where Emily was helping up a confused looking Pharaoh "He seems to be just waking up himself."

"Hey you guys, how'd you get here!" I spun to face the familiar voice.

"Megan!" I cried, getting up and running to my friend "Why are you here?" Emily and Sarah ran over to us laughing.

"Your parents told me you three had gone to Japan on a field trip so I boarded the next plain and headed off to join you but my plane got caught in some bad turbulence and crashed in the middle of the ocean. It's amazing I even survived; I don't know how I got to this island though. I fell unconscious and woke up here." she explained "Hey who are they?" Megan had suddenly noticed Yugi and the others. I smiled uncertainty.

"Umm…We've made some new friends while we've been here." I said sheepishly.

"Hey aren't they from…" I quickly covered her mouth and shook my head.

"What?" She asked while pulling my hand from my mouth. Sarah, Emily, and I all shook our heads franticly. She looked confused then I saw understanding dawn in her eyes and she nodded. I smiled and nodded in return.

"Who's that?" asked Megan as her eyes centered in on Joey "Isn't that Joey Wheeler? Self proclaimed Godfather of Games?" I nodded. Joey seemed pretty happy to be recognized.

"Hey are you guys just going to stand there or are you going to get on this copter?" called Seto from the helicopter that had just landed on shore "Who is she?" He had just seen Megan and obviously was not trilled about having another rider. I watched Yugi intently as he got ready to board the train,

"Five…four…three…two…one" I mentally counted down "go!" right on cue a small gold card appeared behind him. I quickly jumped forward and grabbed it.

"Hey what's that?" called Joey.

"Nothing," I said concealing the card behind my back "nothing at all!" But Joey was not easily fooled and jumped at me pulling the card from my hands.

"I've never seen this card before. Where'd you get it?" he said, holding it up. By now he had attracted the attention of the others.

"Give it back Joey! It's none of your concern!" I yelled as I lunged forward "Be careful! Don't damage it!" As Joey wheeled to avoid me I saw him slightly crumpled the card!

"OW!" yelped Yugi "What hit me?" I quickly grabbed the card form Joey's distracted hands.

"I told you to be careful! Now look what you did!" I scolded as I reached forward and placed my hand on Yugi "Here." I focused on sending energy into him

"Wow that's much better. What did you do?" said Yugi, amazed "and what's with the card?"

I sighed "It's a soul card. Each one represents a certain person's soul. All Atlantians are born with one. All humans have one too, but it is concealed in their heart. But if someone knows an Atlantian for a certain period of time their soul card is released." I noticed their confused exasperations and sighed.

"But what about you being Dartz's sister, what's up with that?" cried Emily I smiled sheepishly.

"Half sister, same mom different dad." I corrected, then looking up at Sarah and Emily I continued "And you mean _us_ being Dartz's sisters"

"What, we're not his sisters!" cried Sarah. I looked at them sheepishly.

"Yeah, about that," I said, placing my hand on their foreheads "This might help" I gently removed the barriers I had placed in their minds and released the memories I had locked away years ago.

"Wow, what's the deal?" objected Emily angrily "You erased our memories?" I nodded and looked down ashamed.

"It was for you own well being." I promised "Really!" Emily frowned at me before rolling her eyes and shrugging...

"What's done is done." said Sarah. I looked over at Yugi and the others who were looking at us like we were crazy.

"It's a long story." I said

"We have a long ride ahead of us." replied Seto "Now get in!" I nodded and climbed into the copter.

"I'll explain on the way" I promised. Everyone climbed in and we took off.

"Oh, and Seto, I have something to tell you." called Emily

"Can it wait?" grumbled Seto

"No," said Emily firmly "Listen Seto, can I ask you a question?"

"Fire away." sighed Seto

Emily nodded and said "Did you have a sister when you were younger?"

"Who told you!" cried Seto "Mokuba!"

"No I know, because I'm her." said Emily looking him right in the eye.

"No way." said Seto, looking her over "Not possible."

"Sorry Seto but it is." said Emily "We may not be blood siblings but were as close as possible to it." Everyone looked at her surprised.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" whispered Seto

"I didn't know." replied Emily "Someone… erased my memories." she cast me a glance as I put my hands up in surrender.

"Sorry!" I said, backing up. Emily laughed then pushed Seto into the copter and sat next to Mokuba as the rest of us climbed in.

"Wow, so you're my sister!" said Mokuba in awe. Emily nodded and rustled his hair.

When we were in the air and everyone was settled I reached forwarded and touched each of my friends foreheads and sent images of my Atlantian past into their minds. I watched as their eyes widened and images flowed into their minds.

"Wow, that was your life?" whispered Joey.

"Most of it, the rest would have bored you." I replied looking down. I saw Yugi looking at me, he could tell I was lying. I looked out the window, signaling to him I didn't want to discuss it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him turn away and look out the other window. I looked down, I didn't like lying to them but they wouldn't understand the other side of my past, it was my dark secret. When we landed I turned to Megan, Sarah, and Emily.

"We better get back to the U.S.A., are parents are going to start missing us." I said

"But…I…ok." Emily stuttered. I saw her cast a glance in Pharaoh's direction.

"I understand." I said thinking of Yugi.

"Do you, really?" asked Emily, skeptically.

"More than you know." I said sighing. She looked at me confused.

"Ok, that's enough of that!" said Sarah "We get it, you don't want to leave but you have to." With that she pushed us out towards the airport.

"Hey, where are you four going?" called Joey "The funs just getting started!"

"We have to go home." said Emily "Our parents will worry if we don't."

"Yeah, they'll send a whole swat team to find us." Sarah laughed half heartedly.

"Oh," said Joey "I guess if you have to you can go, but come back sometime, ok." I nodded and glanced over to see Pharaoh and Yugi standing off to the side. I looked down, ashamed of myself for not being able to tell them the truth. I heard Emily run over to Pharaoh to say goodbye.

"Let's go." said Emily as she walked past me.

"You go I'll catch up." I said waving her on. I looked up at Joey and he seemed to understand because he turned to the others.

"Come on, lets go." he said while herding them away. The others quickly followed, leaving Yugi and me alone.

"Yugi," I said "I need to talk to you. What I said on the copter wasn't completely true." He looked up at me and waited.

"The truth is I'm only half Atlantian." I then proceeded to tell him a secret I had kept form every one I knew, my dark, dangerous secret. You see the truth is my father was a werewolf, and we had been at war with the Vampires for 5000 years!

"Please don't tell them! I'm not ready for them to know yet!" I pleaded "I'll tell them when I'm ready. I promise."

"Alright but you better get going, your plane is going to leave without you." he laughed. I nodded and turned to run off to the plane.

"What took you so long?" asked Sarah when I had boarded the plane.

"I had to do something before I left." I said as I sat by the window, across the path from the others. I turned and looked out the window, falling silent. I heard Megan start to say my name but someone must have stopped her because she stopped mid-word. The whole trip went by this way, me sitting quietly over to the side and the others talking to each other and respecting my silence.

When we landed in America we exited the plane and got our luggage in almost complete silence.

"Well, see you in school then." said Emily with uncertainty.

"Yeah, see you guys…in…three days, I think." I smiled, trying to make up for my mood on the plane. The others smiled and we all headed off on our way home.


	6. Chapter 5

Three months went by and life settled back into an average routine, except for the fact that my mind was always somewhere else so my grades dropped! My parents began to worry so the sent me to a therapist for depression! Then summer vacation came, but I didn't feel much like celebrating, so while everyone else went to the beach I sat in my room writing mini songs.

Then one day a letter came in for me. It was from Domino, Japan! I quickly opened it. It was an invitation to one of Seto's dueling tournaments! It was going to be in Tokyo! Next to the invitation was a letter, this is what it said;

Dear Tanya,

I wasn't originally inviting you but Yugi said he wouldn't come if I didn't invite you, Emily, and Sarah. And Wheeler insisted on Megan so you're all invited. So come if you want.

Sincerely,

Seto

I quickly ran to my mom.

"Mom look I was invited to participate in a dueling tournament! Can I go _please_?" I cried. My mom looked at me skeptically.

"I don't think it's a good idea, you just a beginner and I don't want you to be disappointed when you lose." she said.

"But how do you know I will loose? I'm really good, _please_ mom!" I pleaded

"All right but your father and I are coming with you this time." she relented.

"Yes, thanks mom! You won't be sorry!" I promised. Then I quickly ran to pack.

Three days later we were on our way to the airport to go to Japan, but my mind wasn't on the upcoming tournament, but on who else would be there. When we had boarded the plane I heard someone calling my name and looked up to find my friends waving for me to come and sit with them. I quickly ran over, leaving my parents behind. Behind me I heard a voice say,

"You too?" and it sounded like Sarah's mom! Then I heard my mom laugh and the sound of her sitting down.

"Hey guys!" I called as I reached my friends "How have you been?"

"Great!" laughed Emily, I could practically feel the joy radiating off her!

"I hope Seto doesn't mind if I bring a friend along though," whispered Emily "because I did." At this she pointed at Kristen who was sitting next to Megan.

I laughed and pointed up front saying "I brought my parents."

"Me too!" piped up Sarah "they wouldn't let me come without them."

"Same here," I laughed.

"My parents are absolutely positive I'm going to lose the first round." vented Emily.

"Mine too." I said.

"Same here," Sarah nodded "but we'll prove them all wrong."

When the plane landed I practically jumped out of my seat and Emily literally did! We then ran laughing out of the plane leaving our stunned friends and family behind us. I'm pretty sure I heard Sarah say, "I expected that from Emily, courtesy of Pharaoh but what's with Tanya, but then again it is Tanya.", but I can't be sure.

Once I was out of the plane I heard my mom calling out for me to wait but I ignored her, looking around for Yugi, Joey, Pharaoh, and Tristan. When I spotted them I quickly got Emily's attention and ran over to them.

"Hey," I called as I reached them "how have you guys been?" I turned to see my mom getting out of the plane followed by my dad and Sarah's parents, and right behind them Kristen led the others out of the plane. My mom was looking around franticly so I lifted up my hand to show her where I was. She quickly ran over to me, followed by everyone else.

"Young lady, I told you to wait! And when I tell you to do something, you do it!" she scolded. I blushed and looked down, ashamed of having my friends hear this.

"Uh…mom, these are my friends, Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, Tristan…uh, I don't know his last name, and, umm…, just call him Yami." I said pointing to each one in turn "I met them on my first visit here."

"Nice to meet you." My mom nodded politely.

"You too." said Yugi.

"Yeah," Joey agreed nodding.

"Come on, we have a tournament to get to!" Sarah called as she headed off towards Kaiba Land.

"Hey wait for me!" called a voice from the crowd of people. I turned to see Rebecca running up. Once she reached us she was quick to grab Yugi's arm and fall into step with him. I steamed silently as I watched them walk past.

"Who's that delightful young lady?" asked my dad as he watched them go.

"That's Rebecca." I mumbled.

"You don't seem very happy to see her, what's wrong?" asked my dad worriedly.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" I said hurriedly before running to catch up with the others, leaving my dad behind me with a knowing look on his face. I hurried ahead of the others calling for them to hurry up or they'll be late. Emily, Megan, Kristen, and Sarah run to catch up with me.

Suddenly we hear an unfamiliar voice behind us "Hey stop right there! We own this street, and you can only pass if you pay our passing fee." We turn around to see three big thugs!

"And how much would that be?" asked Joey sarcastically.

"10,000 yen per person." said one of the thugs.

"But none of us have that much money!" cried Tristan.

"You can't pay, you can't pass." Said the biggest thug as he and the others moved to block the path!

"But it's the only way to get to Kaiba land!" objected Joey.

"That's your problem." growled the thug on the left.

"That's not fair!" cried Tristan.

"Want to make something of it?" hissed the thug on the right.

"Yeah I do!" cried Joey as he lunged at the first thug. The first thug quickly sidestepped Joey and tripped him them picked him up and sent him flying into a wall!

"Hey leave him alone!" cried Tristan jumping at the thug. But he was soon piled on top of Joey, moaning!

"Hey leave them alone!" called Pharaoh stepping forward "Try me instead!" At this he sent a fist flying into the first thug's face!

"Get him." growled the thug from the ground. The other thugs dove at Pharaoh and, even though he put up a good fight, he too was subdued!

"Pharaoh!" cried Emily lunged forward.

"No Emily, calm down!" I called, grabbing her arms. She pulled fierily, trying to get free but to no avail.

"Hey, you can't pick one my friends like that!" cried Yugi as he stepped in front of Pharaoh "Leave them be!"

"I'll get to you later, right now I've got to finish off this idiot." replied the thug coldly.

"Come on, are you scared, pick on someone who can defend himself." taunted Yugi. I could tell he was just trying to lure the thug away from Pharaoh, well…it worked

"Why you little twerp!" yelled the thug as he sent Yugi flying with his fist "Let's do it this way!" As he advanced on Yugi, I felt me body go into overdrive! Next thing I new I was standing in-between Yugi and the thug.

"Don't touch him" I growled coldly, colder than I had heard my voice in a very long time.

"Tanya! Get out of there, you'll get hurt!" called my mom franticly.

"Listen to your _mommy_, little girl. Get out of my way I've got business to settle with this little twerp!" growled the thug. But I stood firm, shaking with rage, looking him strait in the eyes.

"Ok, I'll go though you first!" the thug called as he advanced.

"Tanya, get out of there!" cried my mom.

"Mom, will you please just BE QUIET!" I yelled without taking my eyes off the advancing thug. The unexpected outburst silenced my mom.

"You should have listened to you _mommy, _now I'm going to pulverize you." growled the thug as he raised his fist to deliver a blow. I ducked instinctively and sent my own fist into his chin.

"Ow! That girl's got spunk." acknowledged the thug "get her boys" At this the other two thugs came running at me! But I moved as silent and deadly as the anger that flowed though my veins at that moment. Only once they were all three piled up on the ground did I really realize what I was doing! I looked over at my friends who were all looking at me, amazed and frightened, even Yugi! I looked down; I had let down my self control! NEVER a good idea, I could have changed!

"They were lucky; I could have killed them if they had made me mad enough." I whispered.

"But you're usually such a calm, gentle, loving person, what happened?" whispered my mom.

"I forgot my self control." I said ashamed "I shouldn't have let it get that far! I know better! I could have killed them! I don't want to kill anyone, not again!" I was suddenly on my knees, my hands covering my face.

"What do you mean again? You've never killed!" cried my mom "What's going on!" My friends gathered around me trying to get me to respond.

"No, no, no!" I whispered, ignoring them all "I shouldn't have let it get that far! Not that far!" Suddenly Yugi was in front of me.

"Does this have anything to do with what you told me before you left to go back to America?" he asked gently. I nodded, looking up into his eyes.

"You forgot your self control and it took over?" he inquired. Again I nodded. He smiled and put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok, it's over now. Be glad it didn't get any farther." he reassured me. I nodded and smiled gratefully.

"Yeah," I agreed "I guess you're right." Then I pushed myself up off the ground and turned to the others.

"We'd better get going or we're going to miss the tournament." I called as I began walking off, followed by Yugi.

"Wait just a moment, young lady, are you going to tell me what just happened or not?" called my mom. I stopped and turned around to face her.

"Umm… let's see…most likely not." I said "Just forget it ever happened, ok, I don't like to talk about it." At this I turned around and started walking away.

"What are you hiding from me? Tanya!" my mom called franticly. I stopped, sighing.

"Let's put it this way mom," I said "I'm not human. My mom was an Atlantian Queen and my dad… well my dad is another story entirely." My mom looked at me shocked.

"What do you mean, not human? Of course you're human, how could you not be?" she cried.

"I agree with your mom!" called Megan.

"Yeah, how could you be anything else?" agreed Kristen.

"There are many intelligent species that roam this earth besides humans." I said exasperated. "And if you want proof, tell me could a human do this?" I began to slowly lift off the ground and I held out my hand as a clear-blue orb began to form on it.

"Is that enough proof for you?" I asked as I descended to the ground. My parents looked at me astounded and speechless, as Megan and Kristen looked freaked out.

"Well if we are done here, maybe we can be at the tournament in time?" I said, turning around and heading off to Kaiba Land, leaving them with no choice but to follow. Once we were almost there Yugi and Pharaoh combined so they wouldn't have to do it later. When we reached Kaiba Land Mokuba spotted us and came over.

"I'm glad you could make it!" he called "I hope you didn't run into any trouble on your way here. I had some guests tell me there are some thugs guarding the road back there and demanding a passing fee."

"Not any more there's not!" said Joey smiling "Tan…." Tristan quickly covered his mouth.

"He means we didn't have any trouble making our way over here." covered Yugi. Mokuba looked confused but he let it go.

"Good, come this way please." he said leading us to a big dome "This is our state of the art dueling platform. It copies the strategies and decks of famous duelists and uses them to duel against whoever challenges it. We've imported Yugi's and Seto's decks as well as many others."

"Cool!" cried Joey "so you must have mine in there too!"

"Yeah, it's got to be able to lose or it wouldn't be fair." teased Tristan

"Hey!" cried Joey as he leapt on Tristan "Take that back!"

"Please excuse them" I laughed, trying to forget what had happened just a moment earlier "They're nut-balls!" I looked up to see a boy walking down from the platform looking upset. His friends encouraged him, then one of them recognized Yugi and they came running to get autographs from him and Rebecca. I laughed as Yugi examined one boy's deck and gave him advice and a magic card. The boy then promptly ran up to the platform to try again at level two. Suddenly the lights went out! And I could hear people running around trying to find out what had happened. Then the lights came back on, but the doors slammed shut!

"That's defiantly not good!" moaned Kristen

"I am reprogramming myself." a computer generated voice called.

"Neither is that!" said Megan.

"What's going on?" cried Mokuba as he typed away at the control system "It's not responding!"

"Look the computer reset itself to level five! He'll never survive that level!' cried one of the boy's friends. Suddenly Yugi switched with Pharaoh and jumped up taking over the duel. I watched as the duel progressed amazingly, but finally Pharaoh won! As he walked down from the platform all the boy's friends gathered around asking to trade with him. Pharaoh smile amused then switched with Yugi. Then the doors opened and the kid's parents come and to collect their children. Suddenly a Kaiba corp. helicopter lands and Seto jumps out and ran over to Mokuba, worriedly asking if he was ok.

"Sorry, Kaiba, you're too late to save the day, Yugi already did that." teased Joey.

"Shut it underdog." growled Seto "What happened Mokuba?" Mokuba quickly explained while ignoring Joey as he steamed, and as the others and I laughed at the perfect timing of the statement. Seto quickly headed in to check the computer. When he was done he gave it an, all clear, and said that whoever hacked into his computer system is the one that was waco. He then instructed Mokuba to take us to the dueling arena. Then he told Mokuba that anyone who was late would be disqualified, and to make sure Joey was late. I snickered behind my hand as Joey yelled after Seto.

"Come with me please." called Mokuba as he led us to a big building

"Let's go!" I called as I ran into the building. The others followed me in, equally as excited to see the inside of this humongous building. Inside we find a big party with lots of television reporters and newspaper reporters!

"What's going on?" asked Yugi, voicing all of our confusion.

"We're trying to create a buzz about our tournament." replied Mokuba evenly. I watch as Rebecca runs off towards the snack table, quickly followed by Joey and Tristan. I smile, amused, until a woman, with long pigtails, wearing Chinese clothes ran up and to Yugi introducing herself as Vivian Wong, but she told him to call her Viv, while Yugi blushes! Simultaneously Rebecca and I reached forwarded and grabbed her long pig tails and pull her away from him.

"Get away from him!" growled Rebecca. But Vivian promptly pulls free telling Yugi that just because they'll be opponents for the tournament doesn't mean they can't be "buddies" off the playing field and promptly grabs him around the neck! (How dare she!)

"Let…Him…Go…!" I growled coldly. Vivian lets go, only to then run off calling to Seto!

"Hey, Yugi!" called a boy who was pushing his way out of the crowd, it was Leon!

"Leon, what are you doing here?" inquired Yugi.

"I'm in the tournament too!" replied Leon "I've been hoping to duel you for a long time now!"

"It could just happen." said Kristen honestly. Suddenly the lights dimmed and Roland walks on stage.

"It's time to begin the world's biggest dueling tournament!" he called "Will the contestants please come on stage so I can announce them!"

"Time to strut our stuff!" joked Joey "Let's go!" I watched as Yugi switched with Pharaoh and began to walk on stage followed by the rest of the gang minus Tristan and Kristen. I was also quick to follow them.

Once everyone was on their way to the stage Roland began to call out the contestants "Our first contestant is the new dueling boy wonder, the prodigy who has yet to be defeated, Leon Wilson! Up next is Fortune Salmin, then we have Shade Jordan, Sergei Ivanoff, Detective Paul McGregor, Abe the Monkey Man, Dr. Richard Goat, Balfry Ginger, Totani Ialos, Road Warrior-ish Australian, Ethan Shark, Jafar Shin, and Vivian Wong." I gasped as Roland stopped to catch his breath.

"She's a contestant?" I cried quietly.

When he had caught his breath Roland was quick to continue. "Ok, next we have Rebecca Hawkins, and our own Joey Wheeler, the overwhelming underdog, as well ad the mystery masked duelist, Apnarg Otom! We are also graced by the presence of four young duelists who have come all the way from America to participate in this tournament, Tanya Peterson, Emily Dickerson, Megan Morris, Kristen Dotson, and our youngest duelist, Sarah Rodriguez! Our final contestant is the World Champion, Yugi Moto! Whoever survives the elimination will get a chance to duel Yugi for his title!" Pharaoh looked up, surprised. Obviously, no one had told him about this before. I had to quickly hide a smile, because of his expiration.


	7. Chapter 6

When the party finally ended it was about 12:00, so everyone went to bed without a complaint. I was awakened by the sound of knocking on my door.

"Time to get up and get moving! You're expected in the Kaiba Dome in one hour!" called Mokuba's voice through the door.

"I'm up, I'm up." I called back "I'll be right out." With that I got up and proceeded to get ready. When I was done I opened my door to find the gang, minus Joey, standing outside my door.

"What was I the last one up or something?" I asked "Wait, where's Joey?"

"Joey is already out in the dome." replied Yugi.

"Ok, let's go." I grumbled "We can't let Joey have all the fun." Once we reached the stadium we saw Joey waving at us excitedly from the stage.

"See you guys later." called Yugi as he walked over to the stands followed by Tristan and Kristen. I nodded and hurried on stage with the rest of my friends. Then Mokuba came up and began to draw for the first two duels.

"First will be Joey Wheeler vs. the mystery duelist, Apnarg Otom!" he called "And second Leon Wilson will face Dr. Richard Goat! But before we start the tournament let's get a few words from the person everyone wants to here from, Yugi Moto!" Yugi looked around confused as the crowd chants his name. I can't hear what he said through all the noise, but Tristan pushed Yugi off the stands, towards the stage. Yugi tries to wave from down there but Mokuba calls him on stage, and he walks up looking embarrassed. Once on stage he turns around and wave, just as Seto comes swooping down from his copter, on a jet pack! He then stand up telling everyone that this won't be a show but the ultimate test of survival, and from that moment on Kaiba Land was a battle field!

Once Kaiba left I saw Joey run off, and thought he was heading to his duel, but ten minutes later Mokuba come running up asking if we knew where Joey was.

"I thought he had already gone to his duel." I said.

"No, Apnarg Otom is still waiting." replied Mokuba. Suddenly Joey comes up with a hot dog in his hand!

"Why aren't your dueling station?" I cried "Anyone who's late is disqualified!"

"I've still got ten minutes." replied Joey evenly.

"But Amazon Adventure is fifteen square miles of virtual jungle!" cried Mokuba "I guess I'm…" but before he could finish Joey ran off in a panic, dropping a half finished hotdog on the ground!

"You can tell he was scared or he wouldn't have left his hotdog." I laughed, looking at Mokuba. Mokuba sighed as Yugi and Tristan ran off to try to catch up with Joey.

"Whatever." he said "Do you girls want to take the easier rout to the dueling station?"

"Yeah, thanks!" replied Kristen. Mokuba then led us to a secret tunnel under the stage.

"Let's go see if he makes it in time." I laughed.

"It will take a miracle to get there in time that way." replied Mokuba.

"Hey, miracles happen all the time" said Sarah "We just never notice them."

"Yeah, you never know." agreed Emily. When we reached the dueling platform there was still three minutes left on the clock. We stood there and waited, and ten seconds before the bell, Joey came crashing in!

"Hey how'd you guys get here before me?" cried Joey, but before we could explain he began yelling insults at his opponent. I sighed as Yugi and Tristan came tumbling in, gasping for breath. I cover my mouth, trying to hold back my laughter, but it spilled out and I was soon sitting on the ground laughing loudly, while Tristan and Yugi looked confused.

"How'd you get here before us?" asked Yugi.

"Secret tunnel" replied Megan. Tristan looked about ready to protest but Yugi stopped him with a shake of his head, it won't undo what is already done." he said. Tristan stopped and nodded.

"I guess you're right." he mumbled.

"Now that's done with, let's duel!" called Joey as he took back his deck that he must have given Apnarg Otom while we were talking. I watched as the duel started, but my eyes were soon drawn to the technique that Apnarg Otom used on Joey, more than the actual duel, it was amazing. Apnarg Otom was obviously a skilled duelist; he had planned the whole duel out before it happened! He used his Ancient Gate, Ancient Giant, and Ancient Tome to summon hid ancient Dragon! It was an amazing strategy I don't know how Joey beat him but he did. Maybe it was just luck or maybe really has skill hidden somewhere in him. But the best part was when Apnarg Otom removed his mask, revealing himself to be Grandpa, and Joey freaked, it was so funny!

"That was a pretty good disguise." I said "It had me fooled."

"It did? I had it figured out way before the duel actually started." said Yugi surprised.

"I guess I was paying more attention to how he dueled then who he was." I laughed.

"But why Apnarg Otom?" asked Joey.

"Because it's Grandpa Moto, spelled backwards." replied Grandpa evenly.

"Ooooh…" everyone said, including me.

"I don't get it." complained Joey.

"Ok, we've got to get back in time for the next match." said Mokuba.

"Ok, but can we please take the tunnel?" wined Joey,

"Fine, but just this once," sighed Mokuba "follow me." with that he led us all to the tunnel that was hidden beneath some virtual tree roots. When we reached the main part of the park, the next duel was being announced.

"The first contestant in this duel is Rebecca Hawkins!" called Roland.

"Oh great." I sighed, then quieter "I'm voting for her opponent" Yugi looked at me, confused, he had obviously heard me. We then headed to the watching platform only to find that her opponent was none other than Vivian Wong!"

"Never mind!" I cried "I am not voting for that pompous brat! Go Rebecca!" Rebecca looked up at my call and spotting, Yugi she waved.

"Yugi!" cries Vivian "My little dumpling has come to root for me!" I looked over to see Yugi looking embarrassed at being called her "little dumpling".

"He's here to cheer me on!" cried Rebecca, steaming.

"Yugi, you're my hero!" cried Joey, grabbing his shirt.

"Yeah, how do you do it?" agreed Tristan.

"Maybe it's my natural charm?" suggested Yugi, uncertainty.

"That plus his pure innocence, his devotedness to his friends, his dueling skills, and the fact that he is very, very cute." I said absently. I started and looked at my friends who were looking at me strangely.

"Did I say that out loud?" I cried embarrasses.

"Yeah, pretty much." confirmed Emily "I knew it!" At this I ran out of the room, avoiding Yugi's eyes. I ran straight to my room, shut the door, and would not come out. About two hours later I heard a knocking on my door.

"Who is it?" I called sullenly.

"It's me." called Yugi's voice from outside the door.

"Yugi?" I called my voice both startled and nerves "Come in if you want. The doors not locked." Yugi walked in

"Are you ok?" he asked worriedly "You ran off and missed seeing Rebecca beat Vivian and Joey losing to Zigfried, and not to mention me beating Vivian, even though it was an unplanned duel."

"I'm fine; I just needed to be alone." I said, forcing a smile "But one question. Is Pharaoh with you?"

"No but listen about what happened at Rebecca's duel, why didn't you just tell me?" he asked, looking straight into my eyes.

"I guess I was afraid to. Do you know that is one of the only things that can make me embarrassed?" I said laughing halfheartedly "Did Rebecca hear?"

"Yeah, so what?" said Yugi confused.

"You can't tell? She has a major crush on you." I said surprised.

"Oh, that. Yeah I knew." sighed Yugi.

"And what'd she say?" I probed.

"She didn't say anything." replied Yugi.

"That's strange." I said confused. Yugi nodded.

"The truth is I've never really was into the whole dating thing." admitted Yugi.

"I understand." I replied looking down.

"You didn't let me finish." he said, lifting my head back up so I was looking him in the eyes again "I was never into it, until I met you."

"Really?" I whispered

"Really." nodded Yugi.

"Really, really?" I asked.

"Really, really." replied Yugi.

"Really, truly?" I asked.

"Tanya!" said Yugi in a play warning voice.

"Sorry." I said blushing.

"In fact, here." he said taking off his puzzle and holding it out towards me.

"No Yugi, I can't." I said pushing it back to him.

"You can and you will." he insisted, while hanging it around my neck. I was surprised by how heavy the thing was it pulled me down almost immediately. Yugi laughed.

"Here." he said while gently pushing the puzzle.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused.

"You'll see." Yugi laughed, and almost immediately I did, the puzzle began fusing with my bible necklace that I always wore.

"How'd you do that?" I asked in aw.

"I figured out how to do that year's ago." replied Yugi laughing at my startled excretion.

"But what are you saying?" I asked, eyes intent.

"I'm saying that it's about time I tried this dating thing out. Don't you agree?" He said evenly "And I would like to try it with you."

"Really?" I asked eyes exited

"Now don't start that again." laughed Yugi. I smiled sheepishly

"Sorry." I said.

"But one question." said Yugi eyes suddenly worried.

"What?" I inquired.

"Do the others have to know?" asked Yugi, blushing.

"Not if you don't want them to!" I laughed, giddy about the fact that he felt the same way I did on that "But won't they notice your puzzle is missing?"

"Leave that to me." replied Yugi "I'll think of something." I smiled.

"Ok," I said "I'll tell you if I have any ideas." Suddenly we heard a knocking sound at my door.

"Who is it?" I called

"It's Emily!" replied the voice.

"One moment!" I called back, and then I turned and pointed at the window.

"Through there!" I whispered urgently "Quickly!" Yugi nodded and quickly climbed out the window and ran off to his room.

"Ok, come in!" I called to Emily.

"Yes?" I asked as she walked in.

"I was worried about you. I hadn't seen you since before Rebecca's duel." said Emily "Was it really that embarrassing?"

"It was then, but I'm over it now." I replied, my mind wandering back to Yugi's visit.

"That's fast!" said Emily surprised "You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied "Never been better."

"Well you'd better hurry up and get out there or you'll miss your own duel." said Emily looking unsure.

"What, when is it?" I cried.

"In ten minutes, it's in crater canon." replied Emily.

"Ok, let's get going!" I cried as I ran out the door.

"Wait up!" called Emily as she ran after me. Once I had reached the dueling platform I turned and looked at Emily who was trying to catch her breath.

"Where is everyone?" I asked confused.

"I said you had ten minutes, and you got here in one. No ones here yet." she replied "You ran right past them on your way here."

"Oh…" I replied embarrassed "I forget how fast I can run sometimes." We looked back as the other caught up with us.

"How'd you run that fast?" cried Tristan once he regained his voice.

"It runs in the family." I replied evenly. Then catching Yugi's glance I nodded and looked around.

"Where's my opponent?" I asked.

"Here I am." came the cool reply from behind me. I turned to find Zigfried looking at me coldly.

"So you're my opponent?" asked Zigfried "I was expecting more than a weak little girl." I merely smiled, shrugging, and walked onto the dueling platform, ignoring Joey's flow of insults that were streaming at Zigfried.

"Joey will you just be quiet for once!" cried Tristan exasperated. Joey looked down and fell silent.

"That's better." said Tristan, ignoring Joey's annoyed glance.

"Let's get started." I said handing him my deck and taking his in return. Once I had shuffled his deck I returned it to him and took back my deck.

The duel went by quickly but he beat me in the end. My friends were worried about how I would handle my lose, you could tell by their faces, but I just smiled

"Good duel; maybe we could have a rematch sometime?" I said holding out my hand.

"Not likely." replied Zigfried coldly before turning around and heading back towards the main part of the park.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." I said as I watched him walk off, then turning to my friends "He's not very nice, is he?" the others shook their heads and we headed off after Zigfried.

"Oh, well." said Mokuba "You played a good match."

"Thank you Mokuba." I said looking at him "You are very kind." Mokuba smiled and lead us back to the main part of the park. Once we reached the main park we saw Rebecca getting ready for her next duel.

"Go get 'em, Rebecca!" I called out to her. She looked back at me surprised. I was equally surprised by reaction and blushed. I smiled sheepishly at Rebecca and gave her a thumbs up. She returned the gesture and ran inside to her duel. I then followed the gang into the stands to watch her duel Leon. The duel was amazing and Rebecca played well, but in the end she lost.

"Yugi!" cried Rebecca as she ran up to us "I lost." she then hugged him tightly. I saw the others give me a glance to see if I would do anything about it.

But all I said was "its ok Rebecca. It was just a duel; it's not the end of the world, so buck up." With this I put a gentle and on her shoulder and began to walk off.

"Where are you going?" called Sarah as I walked off.

"Well, the next duel isn't until tomorrow, so I'm going to find my parents." I replied without stopping.

"Ok, I'll come too. I haven't seen my parents either and they're probably with yours." called Sarah as she ran to catch up.

"Sure, whatever floats your boat." I said.

"I'm coming to!" cried Emily as she ran after us.

"Wait for me!" called Kristin

"Me too!" agreed Megan.

"Hey don't leave us behind!" yelled Tristan as he and the rest of the gang ran after us. I looked back at the crowd that was now following me.

"Will you guys ever let me go anywhere alone?" I laughed.

"Nope, that's not possible Tanya" laughed Yugi in reply.

"And why not?" I asked mockingly.

"Because anywhere you go we'll be right there behind you." laughed Tristan.

"Well, I guess I can live with that if I have to." I replied, eyes laughing as I continued on my way "My parents are probably over in their room, since the dueling is done for the day." We headed over to the mine and Sarah's parent's hotel and went inside.

"Hey mom, are you in there?" called Sarah when we reached her parent's room "Mom." No one answered so we moved on to my parent's room.

"Mom, Dad!" I called "Are you in there?"

"Tanya!" called my mom as she opened the door "We were wondering when you'd come visit us. Come in, Sarah's parents are here too." I looked back at the rest of the gang that were standing behind me.

"Um... mom, I don't think there is going to be enough room." I said pointing behind me "The whole gang is here."

"Oh…my…I suppose we could all go to the park and talk there." said my mom uncertainty, then turning back to the people in the room "Who wants to go the park?" I heard murmurs from the room.

"Come on, guys." I called "Please." I heard the sound of people getting up, and smiled.

"We are going to the park." I said to my friends "Everyone turn around." We all turned and made our way to the door. Once out, we all spread out and started walking to the park. Once there we fanned out even more and each of us started our own conversations. My mom was quick to ask as may questions as she could, about how I did, and if I was ok with losing, and many others, to be truthful it was quite annoying.


	8. Chapter 7

After awhile I looked at the sky and said "We'd better get going if we want to get back to our rooms before dark" My mom nodded and I quickly set to work at getting everyone together so we could head back to our rooms. Once I had everyone in a big group we walked mine and Sarah's parents to their hotels then set off to each of our rooms. In the morning we set off to watch Zigfried vs. Leon! It was to be the duel of the century and we were all ready to see it, but just as the duel was about to begin Seto came down in a helicopter and pronounced Leon the winner by default and explained that he had entered the tournament under a false name!

"It's ok, Kaiba, I understand why you want to throw me out, if I had won the tournament and be crowned King of Games it would prove my company is better, and you would never win back your precious title." taunted Zigfried.

"I am simply throwing you out for the very reason that you broke the tournament rules, and plus I flat out don't like you." corrected Seto "Not because I'm scared of you, because I'm not. Wait, I have an idea, I promised myself I wouldn't duel in this tournament but I think embarrassing you is a good enough reason to break it." Zigfried smiled and walked out and activated his duel disk.

"Wait! I have a solution, where you won't have to break your self promise and Zigfried can still get his but whooped." called Emily as she ran on stage "Let me duel him." Seto looked at her and nodded.

"Very well," said Seto, then turning to the crowd he called "I would like to introduce Emily Kaiba, my long lost sister! Please enjoy watching her duel against Zigfried!" with this Seto went and sat down next to Mokuba.

"Aren't you going back to the announcement platform?" asked Mokuba.

"And miss this? No way am I going to miss watching Emily trample this freak." replied Seto with more enthusiasm than I had heard from him in a long time. I smiled and looked up at Emily as she shuffled Zigfried's deck.

"Lets duel." said Emily as she took back her deck.

"I had hoped to get a challenge but I suppose Kaiba wants to humiliate his family and his company so I'll let him." smirked Zigfried.

"Don't be so sure." said Emily evenly as she drew her hand "I'm a lot stronger than I look."

"We'll see about that now won't we." taunted Zigfried. The duel was amazing but, of course Emily won! It was so cool to watch her smash that twit Zigfried! I looked at Leon to see how he was reacting to this and as I expected he didn't look to happy about Zigfried's defeat. I watched as Seto walked up to Emily and congratulated her on her victory, and then told Zigfried to get lost.

"Now, let's get on with the tournament. The next duel will be Yugi vs. Leon!" called Roland "It will begin in fifteen minutes!" Yugi looked startled but quickly recovered and switched with Pharaoh so he could duel, he then climbed up on the dueling platform and stood to wait for his duel against Leon. Fifteen minutes later Leon came walking out, deck in hand. He climbed up onto the duel platform and handed Pharaoh his deck as he took Pharaoh's in return. Once both decks were shuffled and back in the proper duelist's hands the duel began. Leon began by summoning a monster that looked like the wolf from little Red Riding Hood (it was very strange looking)! It looked weak but it had hidden surprises. The rest of the duel went about like that, strange little fairy tail monsters with hidden abilities.

"Hey isn't Leon acting a little strange?" asked Joey.

"Yeah, he seems really mad about something." agreed Tristan "I wonder what happened." Suddenly Zigfried stepped out.

"Leon, it is time to reveal the real reason we came to this tournament!" called Zigfried as he walked over next to the dueling platform.

"Whatever you say, big brother." replied Leon.

"What!" cried Seto, he then turned to one of his workers "You, go run another background check on Leon!" the worker quickly ran off.

"Leon, are you really dueling to destroy Kaiba Corp. or are you letting your brother manipulate you?" called Pharaoh "Answer truthfully!"

"Don't listen to these goody two shoes." called Zigfried "there are just trying to turn you against me!"

"I'm sorry Yugi. I know dueling for revenge is wrong but Zigfried never asked for my help before, and now he needs my help." replied Leon "I can't let my brother down! I'm not just fighting for myself; I'm fighting for my whole family and my family's company!"

"Listen to me Leon, you should duel for the love of the game not for family vengeance." called Pharaoh. Leon ignores him and summons his Iron Hans and his Iron Knight!

"It's over!" called Leon "I win, I have three monsters on the field and you only have one! Prepare to lose!" He then uses Iron Cage to sacrifice his Iron Hans and raise his Iron Knight's attack to 1700 points! He then used it to attack Pharaoh's Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, destroying it and bringing Pharaoh's life points down to 3700. Then he attacked with Forest Hunter for another 1200 points of damage.

"Pharaoh's not starting off so good." whispered Tristan worriedly

"He'll pull through." replied Emily "He always does." but I could here a hint of worry in her voice as well.

"Well done, Leon, I'm impressed. You're an amazing duelist." called Pharaoh. He then played Queens knight and used it to destroy Leon's Forest Hunter. Leon's Iron cage's affect disappeared, bringing back Iron Hans and letting him summon another Iron Knight! Leon played Spinning Wheel Spindle and used it to put Pharaoh's Queens Knight to sleep for three turns. He then attacked with Iron Hans but Pharaoh countered it with Mirror Force and destroyed Leon's three monsters. Leon uses Water of Life to bring back Iron Hans and summons one Iron Knight!

"That guy keeps coming back." moaned Joey. Pharaoh then played Pot of Greed and drew two cards.

"I drew Watapon." stated Pharaoh "an since it was brought into my hand by a magic card I can play it right away." He played Watapon then sacrificed it to summon Dark Magician Girl (which I had returned to him).

"Wow! That's Dark Magician Girl! One of your rarest cards, that's so cool!" cried Leon, then "... Wait, but I'll have to destroy her to win. Not cool."

"Not if she destroys you first" was Pharaoh's reply. Leon drew to begin his turn and ended up drawing Pot of Greed. He played it and when he drew he suddenly looked at his hand with a funny look on his face. He looked up at Zigfried and nodded.

"I summon Golden Castle of Stromberg!" cried Leon as he played what looked like… well a giant golden castle.

"How'd he get a hold of that card!" cried Grandpa "It was never released!"

"What!" I cried looking at Grandpa (I had forgotten).

"He's cheating!" cried Tea

"I am?" asked Leon looking up at Zigfried.

"No of course not! they're just trying to separate us." contradicted Zigfried

"He's lying, Leon, don't trust him!" called Pharaoh "He's just using you!"

Leon looked up at Zigfried and whispered "Is that true?"

"I suppose you've caught me, but it's too late! My virus is already destroying all of Kaiba's programs!" cried Zigfried triumphantly

"Launch Anti Virus programs immediately!" cried Seto

"It's no use Kaiba." laughed Zigfried, then turning to Leon "Now live out your dream!"

"I will, but not by cheating! I use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy the Golden Castle of Stromberg!" cried Leon.

""Yeah, go Leon!" called Joey. But when the arena cleared the castle was still standing!

"But how?" cried Leon "How is it still standing?" Zigfried started laughing hysterically!

"Don't you understand?" called Zigfried "Because the card wasn't finished I was able to add a few tweaks of my own! This card is now immune to magic card, monster attacks, and monster affects!"

"What!" cried Tristan.

"I can't let this continue." whispered as he slowly moved to place his hand on his duel disk.

"You wish it was that easy." laughed Zigfried "The only way to destroy the virus is to destroy the Golden Castle!"

"But that's impossible!" cried Joey

"Exactly!" called Zigfried

"What do we do?" whispered Leon

"Continue the duel." replied Pharaoh evenly.

"But my brother made the card indestructible!" cried Leon.

"No card is indestructible. No matter how tampered with it is." called Emily incorrigibly.

"She's right!" agreed Sarah.

"Don't give up!" I cheered.

"Ok" Leon sighed "We'll continue."

"It's no use!" called Zigfried.

"Leon, if you duel with all of your heart we can destroy that castle." said Pharaoh, completely ignoring Zigfried. Leon nodded. Pharaoh then drew his card but that made it so Dark Magician Girl had to attack The Golden Castle of Stromberg, and in doing so destroying herself and bringing Pharaoh down by 500 life points! Leon and Pharaoh look on surprised. Pharaoh then placed one card face down and ended his turn. Leon was about to draw when Zigfried interrupted.

"I'm afraid that at the end of each turn Yugi must discard half of his deck." he laughed mockingly. Everyone looked on in surprised.

"What!" cried Tristan "You've got to be kidding me!" Pharaoh just sighed and discarded half of his deck.

"How could you do this to me Zigfried!" whispered Leon.

"You've got a huge lead. You should be thanking me." answered Zigfried evenly. Leon summoned Forest Wolf and attacked with Cinderella bringing his life points down to 400. He then used Forest Wolf to attack but Pharaoh activated his trap card Dark Magic Retribution to bring back Dark Magician Girl to defend his life points, but she could only stay until Leon's attack was done.

"I can't control my own monsters" complained Leon.

"Don't worry." replied Pharaoh as he drew his next card. He then played Card of Sanity so he could draw until he had six cards. Then Queen's Knight retuned to the field, Pharaoh then summoned King's Knight and used them both to summon Jack's Knight. He then played Royal Straight to sacrifice his three knights to summon Royal Straight Slasher! He then used Time Travel to send Royal Straight Slasher ahead a turn (remember Monster affects don't affect The Golden Castle of Stromberg). Leon starts to draw but Zigfried stops him.

"Yugi must first discard half of his deck." smiled Zigfried.

"Sorry I can't do that." answered Pharaoh.

"But you have to!" cried Zigfried worriedly.

"I can't do that, you see I have only one card left in my deck" called Pharaoh "which means The Golden Castle of Stromberg has to go!"

"No!" cried Zigfried as his castle disappeared "This can't be!"

"You did it!" called Leon delighted "You destroyed it!"

"We destroyed it." corrected Pharaoh.

"You to did it!" cried Joey "Way to Go!"

"I'll admit, I didn't think that Yugi would be able to destroy my castle but it wasn't soon enough." laughed Zigfried "By now most of Kaiba Corp.'s database is destroyed beyond repair. And this duel isn't over yet; you only have one card left, and when you can't draw you will immediately lose!" Leon looked troubled and began to raise his hand to his duel disk.

"What are you doing?" asked Pharaoh "This duel isn't over yet"

"My brother already cheated me out of his title and it's just not right to continue this duel." answered Leon as his hand hovered over his duel disk

"Don't even think it. Now that that castle is gone we can start the real duel." called Pharaoh. It was Leon's turn, and by drawing his card he brought back Pharaoh's Royal Straight Slasher!" Leon then used Monster Reborn to bring back Cinderella, and by doing so bring back Pumpkin Carriage. He then sacrificed them both to summon Hex Trude; he attacked and destroyed Pharaoh's Royal Straight Slasher, bringing Pharaoh's life points down to 200 life points!

"And Every time Hex Trude destroys a monster her attack points go up by 400!" called Leon.

"Yikes! things aren't looking good for Pharaoh." whispered Joey "How's he gonna pull out of this one?"

"Don't even say that!" cried Emily "He'll pull it off. He always does!" but I could hear the uncertainty in her voice coming back.

Pharaoh then drew his last card, placed one card face down and played Monster Reborn to bring back The Egyptian Princess! Suddenly Emily, who had been sitting in the stands disappeared and reappeared on the field.

"What... how...but…you…I don't understand." stammered Leon.

"We'll explain later, Leon, just don't make a big scene, ok!" sighed Emily (The Egyptian Princess).

"Whatever," sighed Leon. Then Pharaoh activated one of his face down cards Necromancy, bringing back Red Riding Hood, Forest Hunter, Iron Hans, and Iron Knight. He then plays Diffusion Wave Motion to attack all of Leon's monsters and bringing Hex Trude's attack down to 600. He finishes his turn, and the duel, by wiping out Hex Trude with The Egyptian Princess! Emily then reappeared on the stands, smiling.

"You did it!" cried Joey, joyously.

"Told you so." taunted Emily. In response Joey stuck his tongue out at her.

"Oh stop it you two." laughed Sarah.

"You stay out of this!" yelled Joey.

"Leave her alone Joey!" screamed Emily.

"Will you two stop it!" screamed Sarah. I burst out laughing at their little quarrel. They all stopped bickering to look at me roll on the floor.

"What's so funny?" asked Emily, clearly confused.

"You three are pathetic." I laughed.

"I am not pathetic!" screamed Joey

"Oh yes you are." I laughed back "You should see yourself." That stopped him; he looked at Emily and Sarah who seemed to be reflecting as well. Soon we were all laughing our heads off, on live television! This succeeded in making us laugh even harder, if that was possible. We then looked up at Zigfried who look like he had just seen the world end. Pharaoh went over to Leon.

"Way to go Leon. You did it!" Pharaoh congratulated Leon.

"Don't be upset. You should be proud, you never gave up." said Pharaoh. I looked over to see Leon clinging to Pharaoh sobbing.

"Poor guy." I whispered.

"Stop whimpering, Leon, it wasn't a complete loss." called Zigfried as he walked off the field "It will take years for Kaiba corp. to get back that programming. In the meantime…"

"What?" interrupted Seto "You'll take away all of my business? Well it might have worked…if his plan had actually worked. The moment I laid my eyes on you I knew you were a snake, Zigfried; my entire computer has already been completely restored.

"But, how? How did you do it?" moaned Zigfried "My plan was fool proof!"

"Guess not." replied Tristan.

"Zigfried, if your plan didn't work there's nothing you can do about it." whispered Leon "Can't you see that our family's obsession about destroying Kaiba corp. has ruined us?"

"No, I was weak. That's what ruined us. I'll never beat Kaiba!" cried Zigfried.

"That's the first sensible thing you've said all week." muttered Seto.

"Oh be quiet Seto!" cried Emily suddenly, and then turning to Zigfried "It's not your family losses that's ruined you, it's your attitude. You may lose some of your business to us at Kaiba corp. but losing is a reason to try harder, not to give up. Now you two go home and try to make Schroeder Corp. the best company possible." Zigfried looked at her surprised then back at Leon who nodded.

"Ok," said Zigfried "Let's do it." Then he and Leon hugged! It was sooo cute! Yugi, who was now in control, smiled at something I couldn't see, I think it was Pharaoh, and walked over to us as Roland announced the closing of the KC grand championship.


	9. Chapter 8

Back at the airport we all say goodbye to Rebecca and her grandpa.

"Remember, you promised to e-mail me twice a week and visit every weekend!" Rebecca reminded Yugi.

"Yeah, I'll do my best." said Yugi uncertainly as he held out his hand. But instead of taking it Rebecca jumped up and hugged him around the neck!

"And I'll miss you too, Tanya." she grinned.

"I'll miss you too, Rebecca. Just don't get too cocky while I'm gone." I laughed "Let's get going. The jet won't wait forever." We all took off running towards the jet with mine and Sarah's parents following us at a walking pace. We boarded the jet and were off. On the way there, amides all the laughing, I heard a cold male's voice in my head that made me stop mid-laugh.

/It is going to happen this Monday night in Domino, Japan, behind the old dueling arena. Be there at 10:00pm. That's in two days. Be there everyone, it is going to be the battle to end this war and we are going to need all of you to destroy those wicked vampires!/ it called in my head.

"**NO**!" I cried aloud. Then I looked at my friends, blushing.

"What was that all about?" inquired Emily suspiciously.

"Nothing." I said quickly "Nothing at all, forget it ever happened."

"Ok," said Joey confused "Creepy…" Once we landed I ran out, leaving my parents, and the whole gang, behind.

"Wait up!" called Emily as she ran to catch up.

"Tanya, where are you going?" cried my mom as she chased after me.

"Don't follow me!" I cried "I've got something I've got to do!" Suddenly Emily stopped like she heard something only she could hear, but on her face a look of determination formed.

"I've got to go too!" she called as she ran in the other direction. I ran as fast as I could to the meeting area of my species, a hidden underground cavern with entrances in every town in the world! I ran in and went straight to the grand hall.

"Master Jonock!" I cried as I reached the main room, he looked at me so I continued "We have to stop this right now!'

"What?" he asked, sincerely confused "stop what?"

"You know what! This fight! This war! Think about all the people who are going to die!" I cried exasperated.

"All the others know what they're fighting for, they know the risk and are willing to take it to exterminate the vampires." he reasoned

"I was talking about them too!" I cried out "They deserve to live as much as we do!"

"You can't be serious!" he cried out "Vampires are monsters, not people they deserve to be destroyed!"

"No their not!' I practically screamed "Really their not. They're no more monster than me and you! This war is pointless and will bring no victory or triumph, only death and sorrow. _Please_."

"I'm sorry but the council has decided and I am not going to ask them to change their minds." said Jonock evenly.

"Then I will!" I cried exasperated.

"No you won't!" cried Jonock horrified "That is very disrespectful!"

"I don't care!" I yelled back "What they're doing is wrong, and I will stop it, just you wait. You'll see me Monday, but I won't be fighting." with that I ran out and ran to Yugi's house.

"Yugi!" I cried when I reached his house "Please let me in!" Yugi answered the door and looked surprised when he saw it was me.

"Where have you been young lady!" scolded my mom.

"Sorry mom, I had to do something." I sighed as I plopped down on the couch "It didn't matter anyway. It didn't do anything."

"What did you have to do?" asked Yugi gently.

"Remember what I told you Yugi?" I asked, looking him straight in the eye "About the war? How it could happen any time?"

"Yeah," said Yugi confused "but what does that have to do with anything?"

"It's Monday night! Behind the old dueling arena!" I cried, as panic began to grow in my chest "This Monday! This stadium!"

"What war!" cried my mom, panic making her voice shrill "What are you talking about?"

"Ok, calm down both of you." soothed Yugi "Tanya, you need to fill your parents in with this."

"Ok," I said looking at my parents "listen, I'm half werewolf my dad was a werewolf and my mom is an Atlantian, and the werewolf's have been at war with the vampires for 5000 years and the final battle to decide it all is Monday. I tried to talk them out of it but they won't listen, so I'm going Monday to try to stop it."

"No! You can't!" cried my mom "its way to dangerous. You're too young to go to war! You're only 13!"

"1013," I corrected her.

"Yeah, whatever…wait 1013!" cried my mom. I turned away from her and looked at my dad who had been sitting quietly.

"How about you dad? How do you feel?" I asked "But be warned, no matter what you say I'm still going through with it."

"I think it is your dissection to make and you need to make it yourself, but I don't like that you have to deal with so much." he said before holding up his hand to my mom "She needs to make this dissection on her own. We don't know enough about the situation to choose for her. Besides it's none of our business how she handles this."

"Thanks dad!" I cried, leaping into his arms. I looked at my mom and gave her a hug.

"I'll be fine." I reassured her "Don't worry."

"But I do." she whispered quietly "It's my job as a mom. It's in my contract." I smiled and gave her a hug

"I guess you'll be in Domino for a while then." said Yugi "You could stay here. Couldn't they Grandpa?"

"Of course." laughed Grandpa "seeing the circumstances, sure."

"We don't want to be a bother." said my mom holding up her hands.

"No bother at all." said Grandpa "We're happy to help."

"Thanks," said my mom "we truly appreciate it." Suddenly the door flew open and Emily ran in. She stopped short when she saw us.

"Um…maybe I should come back when there aren't any goodbyes going on." she said nervously.

"What goodbyes?" I asked, putting on a smile "Yugi just offered to let us stay here for another week or so."

"A week? Are you sure that's a good idea?" she said, looking fearful "You never know what could happen. That may be a bit long."

"Are you ok?" I asked, getting up "You look pale."

"I'm fine." she said hurriedly "I was just coming to see if I could stay a little longer myself. Could I?"

"Sure," said Grandpa smiling "The more the merrier."

"Yeah, right." laughed Emily, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" I asked.

"No! Nothing at all!" she said quickly, too quickly. She then ran up to the visitors' room.

"She's hiding something." I said matter-of-factly.

"Yep." agreed Pharaoh who had appeared.

"Where'd he come from?" shrieked my mom.

"The millennium puzzle," I said waving it off

"Hey, what are you doing here?" called Sarah as she walked in the door,

"Yugi said we could stay for another week." I replied

"Mom, can we stay too? Everyone else is!" pleaded Sarah. Her mom sighed and nodded.

"Me too?" pleaded Kristin and Megan in unison, who had walked in. I noticed they looked as pale as Emily.

"The more the merrier." laughed Grandpa repeating himself.

"Yay!" yelped Sarah "Let the fun begin.

"No," I said tiredly "we'd better get some sleep."

"Yeah, my head hurts." said Grandpa. I forced a laugh and headed up stairs. I opened the door to the guest room to find Emily fast asleep on one of the beds. I smiled at her calm relaxed form.

"Sleep tight." I whispered as I crawled into bed. I slept through most of the next day and awoke to find that Megan, Emily, and Kristin were out somewhere, where no one knows. I stayed in the house the whole time I was awake. When Emily, Megan, and Kristin got home they looked tired and worn out.

"What happened to you?" I asked laughing.

"We were working out." she replied, straight faced.

"I wanted to find out if you had anything to do tomorrow night?" I said evenly.

"Yeah, nothing important, just more working out." she replied nervously

"You might want to cancel it." I said "I heard that something big was going down out there, something big and dangerous."

"We can't cancel it!" they cried.

"Why, you said it wasn't important." I inquired.

"You're right. We'll cancel it." said Emily glancing meaningfully at Megan and Kristin, who nodded "Well see you tomorrow." With that they were gone, up into the guest room.

"What was that all about?" asked Yugi.

"I don't know." I replied, eyes still where they had run off "But I intend to find out." With that I followed her lead and went up stairs.

"Emily, Megan, Kristin," I said when I reached the room "Spill it. You three are hiding something and we all know it."

"What are you talking about?" asked Kristin, looking the picture of innocence "We're not hiding anything. We were just working out. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Yes, when it has you keeping secrets from your friends." I said.

"Ok," sighed Megan "We'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone. But you have to promise, ok?"

"I promise," I said, looking them in the eyes "now spill it."

"You see…we're vampires and we are at war with the werewolves, and the finishing battle is tomorrow night." said Emily, her face hardened as she continued "That's why we've been working out. So we can wipe those werewolves of the planet. If we don't they'll destroy us and the rest of the world!" I pulled back unbelieving.

"No you can't be…please no, tell me it's not true!" I cried as I collapsed to the floor "No, no, please no."

"Tanya, if we had known it would upset you this much we wouldn't have told you." gasped Emily "Please calm down."

"Don't go, please. You could be hurt or worse," I whispered looking up at them "and I would never forgive myself, please."

"We have to go. We have to destroy those evil werewolves," answered Kristin "and of there would be no reason for you to feel guilty."

"What if they're not evil? What if you're wrong?" I whispered.

"If you knew what they did to us, you would think differently." said Emily forcefully.

"You know they probably think the same thing about you. They probably hate and fear you" I straitened up glaring at the ground "I knew it, I just knew it, I told them, but they wouldn't listen!" With that I went and laid down on my bed, just as Sarah walked in.

"Hey guys." she said cheerfully "…hey…guys...?" after that the room fell silent and I could hear the sound of Sarah, Megan, Emily, and Kristin lay down in their beds.

The next morning I awoke at12:46pm. I got up and went down stairs to find that Emily, Kristin, and Megan had already left.

"Of course." I sighed, then turning to everyone else who was sitting at the table "Make sure not to leave the house today. It's not safe." Yugi looked worriedly at me.

"Be careful." my mom pleaded.

"Don't worry." I replied, then noticing Yugi's glance I continued "I'm not going to fight, I'm just going to try to stop this before it gets even more out of hand." Then I had an idea.

"Got to go!" I cried as I ran out the door, towards Kaiba Corp.

"Seto!" I cried as I rushed into his office.

"What is it?" came an annoyed voice from the other side of a large office chair.

"Get your head out of your work and back into the game." I laughed.

"Tanya?" cried Seto as he spun his chair around.

"Who else, would come running into your office screaming your first name?" I laughed, and then more seriously "You heard about what's going down tonight, didn't you?"

"Of course," he replied "and so did Mokuba. And now he keeps ranting on about this war being wrong and that we should try to stop it not fight in it." He sighed.

"And what do you think?" I asked evenly.

"I think that it took its time getting here and it's about time we wiped those horrid Vampires off this planet!" he replied fiercely "You?"

"I agree with Mokuba." I replied looking him straight in the eye "Violence is pointless and will solve nothing. We should try to sit down and talk this out. And besides, I happen to know some vampires personally and their not all that bad!"

"Not you too!" he moaned "They're evil and would rather rip us apart than reason!"

"Isn't that what we're doing?" I asked.

"This is different!" he cried "They're evil!"

"No, they're not. And I refuse to help this violence! I am NOT going to fight in this stupid war!" I stated firmly.

"Then will you watch Mokuba?" resigned Seto "I don't want him getting hurt."

"Sure," I said plainly "at least he's got some sense on the fact that just because someone is different than us doesn't make them evil. I can sit down and have a nice civil conversation with him." Seto sighed as Mokuba walked in.

"You heard?" asked Seto

"Every word." replied Mokuba

"Good than I don't have to explain" he said as he stormed out the door.

"I really want to go and stop this war before someone gets hurt…like Seto." said Mokuba "Do we really have to just sit here and do nothing?" wined Mokuba. I didn't answer at first, but set about to locate a clock.

"Tanya!" cried Mokuba

"Yes?" I asked as I picked up a clock and placed it on Seto's desk "What is it?"

"Are we really gonna just sit here and do nothing while so many people die?" asked Mokuba

"Now who said that?" I asked "We're not just gonna sit here. We're going to go stop that war."

"But you said…" said Mokuba

"I said I wasn't going to fight in the war." I laughed "I never said anything about not stopping it."

"Yeah!" laughed Mokuba "You rock Tanya!"

"I know." I said smirking at him "Now let's get going. The fights going to start in 30 minutes and we still need to suit up once we get there." He nodded and we started off at a run towards the old duel arena. I turned to him and nodded, he returned the nod and began to change. I paused a moment and looked at my hair. I returned it to its original aqua coloring then proceeded to change.

"Let's go." I growled in werewolf. H nodded his black puppy head and I followed him into the road, white coat flowing.

"Look up there." barked Mokuba in aw. He was looking up at a young vampire standing up on the cliff by a throne.

"I think that's their Lord." I barked in reply "See how there's guards posted around her." I then looked out and was surprised to see that I could see through all of their masks and changes except for maybe ten, and the lord's was one of them. I was quickly able to figure out that they were the ten strongest vampires.

"Stay here." I said

"But I want to help." whimpered Mokuba

"Mokuba, listen to me. You need to stay here or you could get hurt," I said, he was about to say something but I continued "plus…if I get hurt you're going to have to find a way to convince the vampire Lord to stop the war." He thought on it awhile then nodded his furry little head. Then I bound off into the crowd of pressed bodies. I pushed my way in until I saw Seto's large brown hide at the edge of the crowd, fighting one of the vampires that I couldn't tell who it was.

"Seto!" I barked.

He looked over at me through the corner of his eye, but it was enough to give the vampire a chance to pin him down!

"Get off him!" I growled as I head butted the vampire and stood over Seto until he got up.

"What are you doing here?" he yelped "You're supposed to be watching Mokuba!"

"I am." I replied evenly "He and I wanted to do the same thing so we're doing it. We're stopping this war."

"What!" howled Seto I nodded and jumped away from him as a vampire came towards him. He jumped away as well.

"I'm going to try to talk to the vampire Lord. Try to stay alive that long." I barked as I made my way up the cliff.

"Are you crazy!" yelped Seto "That's suicide!"

"I've got to try!" I howled back before focusing my attention on the top of the cliff. Once I reached the top I slowly and respectively made my way over to the vampire Lord.

"Halt, Liken!" called one of the guards as he stepped in front of me "Get away from the Lord!" I looked up at him from a lowered head.

"I just want to speak with her." I forced human speech from my muzzle (vampires can't understand werewolf). He looked shocked by the tongue I used, but he quickly recovered.

"Why should we trust you?" he inquired angrily.

"Let the Liken through." came a calm voice from behind him "Let's hear what she has to say." The guard reluctantly stepped to the side.

"Come forward." commanded the voice.

"Yes ma'am." I mumbled respectively. I walked nervously, head and tail down, in-between the vampires until I was right in front of the Lord.

"What do you want?" asked the Lord "Well? Speak up." I looked nervously up at her, unsure how to address the Lord of the vampires. She sighed.

"I don't have all day you know." she grumbled. I started to answer but suddenly a flash of pitch black fur flashed by me and flew straight into the Lord. She screamed in pure terror and my instincts took control and I was on the intruding werewolf in an instant. Soon I had him off her and was facing him, teeth bared. Suddenly my body froze.

'How can he be alive!' I thought, horrified. He bared his teeth mockingly.

"What? I'm not as easy to kill as you thought?" he snarled.

"Back off Lycan!" I snarled back.

"Is that the kind of welcome I get? Some reception for your dad." he growled mockingly.

"You're not my dad!" I snarled "You may be my father, but you'll never be my dad!" He just laughed and lunged at me but before he could reach me ten vampires were on him and were injecting something into his blood system! He struggled to get up but fell to the ground and lay still.

"Is he dead?" I whispered hoarsely.

"Yes." replied the Lord "Silver nitrate is much more efficient that steel on killing you mongrels." I nodded and turned back to her.

"May I be aloud to know your name?" I asked.

"It's usually polite to give your name before asking for someone else's." was her only reply.

"Right, sorry." I whispered "I'm Tanesaya Royal." She nodded.

"And I am Keyadacosh." replied the lord. I was about to continue when I happened to glance over where Seto was and saw another vampire sneaking up on him from behind, and he had a silver sword! I sent myself flying down the hill and rammed into her sending her flying.

"Please," I called to her "can't we all just get along?" but she just jumped at me sword raised! I jumped out of the way, watching her carefully.

"I don't want to fight!" I cried out to her. But she refused to listen. Suddenly she backed away and I turned around to see Keyadacosh standing at the bottom of the cliff, holding two guns loaded with what looked like silver nitride! I began to back away and then turned around and ran over to where Mokuba was waiting.

"They won't listen to me." I whimpered.

"We've got to keep trying." barked Mokuba "come on." With that he jumped into the crowed of werewolves and vampires!

"Wait Mokuba!" I howled "It's too dangerous!" He kept going so I chased after his small, sleek brown fur, just to have him skid to a stop in front of where Seto had been minutes earlier. I was struck by panic, fearing the worst I peeked around to see Seto creeping up on the vampire Lord.

"**NO!**" I howled, but it was too late! Seto had Keyadacosh by the neck! I jumped forward, before any of her guards could react, and hit him in the neck with my muzzle, making him automatically let go. He spun around, snarling, but when he saw me a look of confusion came over his face. I turned around and looked at Keyadacosh; I suddenly felt a flood of sorrow for this fallen Lord as well as all the others who had fallen victim of this war. I slowly made my way towards her, but one of the "hidden" vampires jumped in front of me, sword raised. I ignored him/her and kept going. I felt a slice of pain in my right side as I passed by him/her but I kept going. When I reached Keyadacosh I ordered myself to change back into my human form.

"What are you doing!" howled Seto "Change back!" I ignored him and knelt by Keyadacosh, much to the confusion of both species, who had stopped fighting when Keyadacosh had fallen. I felt tears running down my face as I laid my hand in the bite wound.

"_**IT'S NOT FAIR!**_" I cried "Why do so many have to die!"

"Tanya?" whimpered Mokuba. I ignored him and sat there sobbing.

"Who are you?" whispered one of the "hidden" vampires.

"I'm just a girl who does not approve of violence." I replied "Can't we just sit down and talk out our differences?"

"With them!" came a unanimous cry from the werewolves "They're evil and they took out moon stone!"

"They're no more evil than we are," I called back "and have we ever sat down and asked them why they took it?" Suddenly the whole street was silent.

"I didn't think so!" I said, then turning to the vampires "How about you?"

"You stole our princess!" was they're returned reply.

"What princess?" I inquired, genuinely startled.

"Princess Kana. The younger sister of our Lord!" their reply slowly faded as the looked at Keyadacosh.

"Little Kana?" inquired the commanding officer in english "She's back at the cave, playing with our pups. No way she's a vampire!"

"How about this?" I called out "Vampires go get the moon stone and Likens go get Kana. While I try to help Keyadacosh." The leader from each group nodded and faded into the crowd. Then I looked down at Keyadacosh and gently placed my hand on her neck, willing my energy into her and praying it would work. Two minutes later I remover my hand and waited. Moments later Keyadacosh moaned and shifted positions. Cries of joy went up from every side. I breathed a sigh of relief and returned to my wolf state to await the return of the leaders.

When the leaders returned, the young vampire leader was carrying the moon stone and the commanding officer had Kana on his back. Kana ran over to Keyadacosh as the vampire leader tossed the moon stone over to my friend Animorce. I smiled at the now friendly faces all around me. All the werewolves gathered together and I threw the stone up in the air and smashed it above our heads, letting the dust fall onto us.

"There is no need to hide behind masks and transformations any more." called Mokuba "return to your human form!" With that he changed back followed by Seto and the other werewolves. The vampires followed suit one by one. I spotted Megan in the crowd along with Kristin and smiled at the fact that they were safe. Soon there was many gasps and happy yelling. The crowd quickly intermixed and there was many hugs and hand shaking and "I could have killed you."s Keyadacosh began to stir and most of the werewolves changed back to their wolf form for fear of being attacked by the infamous vampire Lord. Seto sat down next to me and we began conversing pleasantly until I heard the sound of a knife being drawn from its sheath! I quickly shoved Seto out of the way and felt a searing pain in my side. With a yelp I turned to look at the vampire lord. She was now on her feet, knife drawn, and eyes shooting around nervously. Kristin walked forward and gently lowered Keyadacosh's bloody knife.

"It's ok Lord Keyadacosh." Kristin reassured her "The war's over." Keyadacosh slowly lowered her weapon.

"I don't understand." she said, sounding more like a child than a Lord "One minute I'm shooting like mad, next I feel this intense pain in my neck, and now I wake up on the ground surrounded by werewolves and the war is over!"

Kristin nodded her head and explained "Your confusion is understandable. Let me explain. After the large brown werewolf attacked you we all thought you were dead, but the white one head-butted him to make him let go. Even now I don't understand why, but she seemed really devastated about you being hurt. She changed back to her human form and began sobbing. Once she had control of herself she began to scold us on our pointless fighting. She then asked each one of us why we were fighting and why we hadn't sat down and talked about it. She then set up a compromise. They went and got Kana and we went and got the moon stone as she did her best to heal you. I went and got the moon stone as one of them went and got Kana. When we got back you seemed to be breathing easier. Then the little brown one suggested that we all show who we really are and we all found friends in the enemy side. When you began to wake up many of the werewolves were frightened and returned to their original form. Then you woke up." Kristin smiled as Keyadacosh did her best to comprehend the situation.

Suddenly Mokuba came running up to her (he was still in human form), laughing.

"Mokuba!" cried Keyadacosh, scooping him up in her arms "What are you doing here?"

"How do you know my name?" asked Mokuba.

Ignoring his question she asked "aren't you scared about being around a bunch of…wolves?"

"Werewolves you mean." laughed Mokuba "and no, why would I?" At that he jumped down and ran over to Seto.

"Mokuba!" cried Keyadacosh "Get away from him! He might hurt you!" Mokuba looked up confused.

"Why would my own brother hurt me?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"Bro…brother?" stammered Keyadacosh "Then you're Seto?" Seto nodded and returned to his human state.

"What about it?" he inquired. Instead of answering, Keyadacosh removed her mask to reveal who she was. I jolted backwards surprised, it was Emily. Emily was the vampire Lord!

"Emily!" cried Mokuba as he ran and jumped into her arms "See Seto, I told you vampires weren't evil." Seto just continued to stare open mouthed. Finally he managed to squeeze something out.

"Emily?" he squeaked. Suddenly Emily was laughing her head off at his voice.

"You…you sound pathetic!" laughed Emily

"I do not!" objected Seto, dignifiedly, but soon he too was laughing. I stood off the side watching all this until Emily straightened herself and walked over to me.

"I need to thank you for saving my life as well as many others, including many of my close friends and my brothers." she said. I nodded and got up to leave, wincing but she stopped me.

"I still want to know who you are." she said "I don't think you can go around town and have almost any ordinary person be ok about calling you Tanesaya Royal, or with blue hair for that matter." I smiled.

"You're right…" I said hesitantly "that's my Atlantian name." I stopped to observe her shocked expression.

Once she had composed herself she said "Then what do you usually go by?"

I observed her for a moment before answering "I think you already know that answer, Emily." With that I turned and began to limp away, leaving Emily, Kristen, and Megan staring after me. Turning the corner to exit the battle field I ran smack dab into Yugi and Pharaoh, who were making their way towards it.

"Yugi!" I cried "I told you to stay in the house!"

"I couldn't let you do this on your own." was his reply, and then he continued "So Emily, Kristin, and Megan are vampires?"

"That's what I gather." I replied.

"Wait!" came a voice from behind me. Emily quickly caught up to me only to come face to face with Pharaoh who looked at her confused.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. Emily looked like she could fall over and die right then and there and she would have been happy.

"Um…I was kind of scared to." she said nervously "When most people find out you're a vampire they usually get all freaked out and some try to go break out the steaks." Pharaoh nodded and chuckled.

"Well I know now and I'm not freaking out, and neither is Yugi." he said. Emily looked over at Yugi and found that it was true. Yugi was just standing there calmly as could be.

"You're not scared of me?" whispered Emily.

"Why would we be?" asked Yugi "We're your friends." Emily smiled at them as Kristin and Megan caught up.

"Oh, hey guys." called Yugi.

"Hi…?" answered Megan uncertainty. I then moved off to the side and changed back to my human self and returned my hair to dirty blond. I straitened up and winced again, dang it even that hurt.

"Hey guys," I said as I walked up "are we going to stand here all night or are we going to go back to Yugi's house?" Emily blinked at me as if trying to figure something out. I sighed

"Yes I'm a werewolf, and yes my father was Lycan, and yes I know he killed your parents. But a girl can't choose her bloodline now can she?" I said looking Emily directly in the eyes. She nodded, eyes telling me she was still processing all this.

"Let's get back to my house." said Yugi as he led us all back to the game shop. Once there my parents, Sarah, Sarah's parents, and Grandpa all rushed over to great us. There was much laughing, hugging, smiling, and praising of the lord. I stayed out of it as much as possible, my side really hurt.

After about ten minutes like this I pushed my way through the crowd up into the guest room and sat on the bed, wincing. I had been lucky and nobody had noticed my wound, Mom would have freaked. I pulled off my shirt, after making sure the door was closed, and looked down at it. I had been able to ignore it the whole way here, but now that I was paying attention to it the pain seared up again, making me gasp for breath. Silver was poison to werewolves, but I wasn't sure how my body would react, seeing as I'm also half Atlantian. I bandaged it up as best I could, using gauze and bandages from the bathroom connected to the guest room, wincing every time I had to move. Then I quietly pulled on my nightgown and lay down to sleep. If my body responded differently that normal werewolves then I'd find out in the morning, it not then, well, I wouldn't wake up in the morning. That night I woke up to find Emily, Megan, and Kristin staring at me worriedly. When I opened my eyes their whole bodies seemed to relax visibly and relief made itself an evident feature on their faces.

"Thank goodness you ok." cried Megan quietly. I frowned at her, confused.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"The knife, it was silver!" replied Kristin. I blinked at the earlier events came back in a flood. Sitting up I realized that I felt no pain, pulling up my nightgown I peered at my side. There was a very old-looking scar there, right where the wound had been. I put down my nightgown and shrugged.

"I'm only half werewolf, remember." I said as an explanation "My Atlantian blood must have saved me." Emily smiled and nodded.

"Go back to bed." I instructed them "You need it." They all nodded and returned to their beds. I laid back down smiling, that answered my question on silvers affect on me.


	10. Chapter 9

Later that night I awoke to the sound of glass breaking. I got up and went to where the sound had come from, followed by Sarah, Emily, and Kristin who had all been waken up by the same sound. The sound seemed to be coming from Yugi's room. We peaked in to see Weevil and Rex pulling the bag that held the millennium items out the broken window!

"Bring those back!" cried Sarah.

"Weevil Underwood!" raged Emily.

"Let's go!" cried Kristin as she ran out of the room and towards the door "We've got to catch them!" I was about to follow when…

Yugi's voice came from his bed "What's going on?"

"Weevil and Rex took your millennium items!" I replied before running out of the room.

"Wait for me!" cried Yugi as he jumped out of bed and ran after me. We kept running until we found Weevil and Rex laying on the ground, unconscious with Bakura standing over them!

"Bakura is that you?" I called

"Guess again." came a deeper form of Bakura's voice called out.

"Yami Bakura!" cried Emily "What did you do to them!"

"I simply punished them according to their crime." replied Yami Bakura "They had something that didn't belong to them so I sent them to the shadow realm."

"The Shadow realm!" cried Kristin. The rest of us look on horrified. Yami Bakura laughed and tossed the bag at Emily almost knocking her over in the process!

"Watch it!" she cried "That thing's heavy!" She then quickly unzipped and checked the god cards and counted the millennium items.

"There's one missing!" she cried out "Where is it!"

"I kept one." replied Yami Bakura as he showed us the millennium ring "You see this one's a bit close to my heart."

"Give it back!" cried Yugi "The millennium items belong together!"

"And soon they will be." replied Yami Bakura "You and your little friends should concentrate on gathering the other items and I will return the ring to you in due time. You see we share a common goal, we both want the millennium items returned to their resting place."

"I don't believe you." called Yugi "We're trying to collect the millennium items to help Pharaoh save the world!"

"And you think my intentions are any different?" inquired Yami Bakura "aw…well believe what you want, but remember this, I know things about the past that the mighty Pharaoh doesn't. Like the fact that when the seven millennium items are returned to their resting place the doorway to the spirit world will open."

"The spirit world?" repeated Yugi, looking at his puzzle. I knew Pharaoh was inside it at that moment, but thanks to Yugi's puzzle, which hung around my neck, I could tell he was wondering if that was where Pharaoh truly belonged.

"When this door opens will Pharaoh be set free?" whispered Yugi.

"Of course." replied Yami Bakura "Don't you want to help your little friend? His spirit's been trapped in the millennium puzzle for five-thousand years."

"Of course I want to help him!" cried Yugi, clearly torn.

"Leave him be!" I cried in unison with Pharaoh who had just taken control.

"Stop poisoning Yugi's mind!" called Pharaoh. I was about to say something but I was stopped by Emily who was now hiding behind me.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"He's…he's in his pajamas." came Emily's whispered reply. I smothered a laugh at her embarrassment.

"Leave me be." she hissed "I can't help it." I nodded and looked back at Pharaoh just as Yami Bakura was comparing himself to Pharaoh.

"I know why you hate me Pharaoh." taunted Yami Bakura "We're too much alike than you care to admit."

"We're nothing alike!" growled Pharaoh.

"Oh, but we are." laughed Yami Bakura "We are both five-thousand year old spirits inhabiting the bodies of young boys. The only difference between us is that I remember my past. While you on the other hand have only a labyrinth of unanswered questions. The only way to solve the puzzle is to play a game." I could see the doubts forming in Pharaoh's eyes.

"Don't listen to him Pharaoh!" cried Emily suddenly "There are lots of differences between you two! Ryo is trapped behind him while you have Yugi's help and support, not to mention ours!" Pharaoh nodded and turned back to Bakura.

"I don't know if you're telling the truth but I'll do whatever it takes to regain my memories!" called Pharaoh

"Just be ready for the ultimate game of darkness." said Yami Bakura as he walked off.

"Jerk!" Emily yelled after him, then turning to Pharaoh "Don't you listen to a thing he says. He's just trying to set you off balance so he can have the upper hand. Pharaoh nodded and smiled at her (aww…). I smothered a giggle before turning around and calling,

"Ok, you two love birds, lets take inside. I'm getting wet." With that I took off at top speed towards Yugi's house.

"Why you!" cried Emily as she began to give chase. By the time the others caught up with us we were rolling on the floor, in Yugi's room, laughing our heads off. Pharaoh looked at us confused, but soon found himself laughing _his_ head off, at the bottom of a dog pile! Ten minutes later Grandpa came upstairs.

"What's with all the ruckus?" he called. He opened the door to find us all rolling on the floor, wrestling, laughing.

"What's going on in here?" he called over the noise.

"S…s…sorry Grandpa." panted Yugi "Weevil and Rex woke us up at one a-clock and we couldn't get back to sleep, we were to wide awake from the rain."

"Well can you at least try to keep it down? It's only two a-clock." inquired Grandpa "We don't want to wake the neighbors."

"Ok, Grandpa, we'll try." laughed Yugi. Grandpa nodded and we all decided it was best if we all tried to go back to bed. Somehow I managed to go back to sleep but when I woke up I found everyone running around packing for something.

"What's going on?" I inquired.

"Yugi and Pharaoh already left for Cairo!" cried Emily as she rushed past me.

"And you weren't prepared?" I asked.

"No!" cried Joey. I slid out of bed and pulled a fully packed suitcase out from under it.

"I had a feeling they'd try something like this." I said as I rushed to change into some cloches fit for travel. By the time I was done all the others, except Joey were ready.

"Come on Joey we're going to be late!" called Tristan. Suddenly my mom walked in.

"And where do you think you're going, young lady?" she asked

"Um...I was hoping to go to Cairo with the gang," I mumbled

"And when were you planning to tell me this?" she inquired. I looked down.

"Please mom." I whispered "This is really important; I need to be there for them." My mom sighed.

"Are you ever going to come home?" asked my mom.

"Right after we get back from Cairo." I answered instantly.

"Fine." sighed my mom "I'll tell your father."

"Thanks mom!" I cried as I gave her a hug and ran out of the room, followed by the gang "See you later!" She waved after me from the porch.


	11. Chapter 10

"Wait for us, Yugi!" cried Joey when we had reached the airport.

"Why are you guys here?" asked Yugi.

"Come on, do you really think we'd let you do this on your own?" I laughed

"Besides,' laughed Joey "Emily paid for the tickets.

"Try I lent you the money cause you two continently forgot your wallets!" asked Emily in a warning tone of voice.

"Of course!" cried Joey "And we are going to pay you back every penny!"

"My checks already in the mail!" piped in Tristan.

Emily looked at me and asked "I'm never going to get my money back, am I?"

"Nope," I laughed.

"If you plan on coming you might want to hurry!" called Kristin from the plane's entrance. We quickly ran up the ramp and into the plane.

"We made it." sighed Emily as we took our seats. Suddenly I became very conscious of where I was sitting; you see I was sitting right next to Yugi. I saw Emily cover a smile and I shot her a death glare and she looked away whistling, causing Yugi to look at me confused. I laughed at his confusion and waved it off with a toss of my hand.

Once we reached the Cairo airport we climbed out and started down when Kristin suddenly ran off to the small shop off to the right. She came back holding a snow globe with a pyramid in it.

"Great job Kristin, now everyone knows we're tourists." sighed Megan.

"So are they." shot back Kristin. I laughed as I saw Emily run off to another store, but when she returned she had a strange silver pendent called a cartouche, and gave it to Pharaoh who had just re-separated from Yugi.

"It's what ancient pharaohs carved their names into." said Emily as an explanation.

"But its blank." objected Pharaoh.

"I know that's why I bought it." said Emily "I thought that when you got your memories back you could carve your name into it so you'll never forget it again." Pharaoh smiled

"I don't know what to say," he said "I'll never take it off." Emily blushed noticeably but put her hand up to her face, pretending to be brushing away from stray hairs, to cover her blush. I covered my moth to smother a smile and quickly turned away from Emily's death glare.

"Hello my friends." called a voice from the crowd "It is so good to see you again." We turned to see Ishizu coming towards us.  
>"Hey Ishizu!" called Pharaoh "Good to see you!"<br>"Yeah!" called Yugi "How is it going?"

"What?" cried Ishizu "How are you separate?"

"We figured out how to separate a while back." replied Yugi calmly.

"Um…ok….well I suppose that works…it is unexpected, but it is our pleasure to be your guides to the tablet." said Ishizu uncertainty.

"The pleasure is all ours," I said calmly.

"Yeah," agreed Emily. Sarah nodded her agreement.

"Oh, my!" cried Ishizu "The whole royal family is here! As well as two members of the royal guard, the commanders no less!"

"What!" I cried "We're not royalty!"

"Yeah, what are you talking about!" agreed Sarah. Ishizu nodded.

"I don't expect you to remember, but you will soon." she said calmly. We looked at her confused but it was obvious that she was not going to tell us any more than that.

"Follow me," she said calmly. She then led us to a large jeep and we all got in. We drove through Egypt, everyone sitting quietly except Tristan and Joey who couldn't keep from exclaiming over the pyramids and the sphinx. Once we reached what seemed to be our destination we all got out.

"The tablet of lost memories is down there," said Ishizu, gesturing to a stairway that led down into the earth "the rest of the journey you must make on your own, but before you continue I think these will help you on your journey." She then pulled a golden sword with a leather scabbard, a golden dagger with a smaller leather scabbard, a golden spear, a golden bow with ten golden arrows, and a golden tiara

out of Odion's bag. She then held them out to us, the sword to me, the dagger to Sarah, the spear to Megan, the bow and arrows to Kristin, and the tiara to Emily!

"What will we need these for?" cried Megan.

"They belonged to your past lives, and I believe you will find them useful in your journey." replied Ishizu. We gingerly took the golden items.

"Why do I have a tiara?" cried Emily.

"You'll find out soon enough." laughed Ishizu. I looked at the sword and was surprised to see the same symbol that was on Pharaoh's puzzle engraved into it!

Kristin must have noticed the same thing because she looked up at Ishizu and objected "I thought there were only seven millennium items!"

"Um…we seemed to have made a slight miscalculation…" mumbled Ishizu, ashamed.

"Its fine," I laughed as I put away my sword "as long as we have them now." Ishizu nodded and smiled thankfully. We then turned and headed down the dark passageway. I glanced around, frightened, as we walked and slowly moved closer to Yugi.

"What's wrong?" whispered Yugi, worriedly. I blushed scarlet.

"I'm scared of the dark." I confessed.

"There's nothing to fear in the dark." he whispered comfortingly, but I could hear the fear in his voice as well.

"I know," I whispered I reply "That doesn't help though." I felt Yugi nod in agreement. We finally saw a faint light at the end of the tunnel. We walked into the light and I breathed a sigh of relief. There on the wall hung the tablet of lost memories.

"We made it," breathed Megan. Pharaoh walked confidently up to the tablet and held up the god cards. Suddenly a bright light filled the room and I had to shield my eyes from it! When it had faded I looked around and saw that Pharaoh had disappeared!

"Pharaoh!" cried Emily, franticly.

"He's fine," came a voice from behind us "he's in the world of his memories." We turned around to find a man with a off-white turban on.

"Shadi!" I cried happily "It's good to see you!" He looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah, hi Shadi!" agreed Emily. He turned to her and smiled again.

"It is good to see all of you again," he said calmly "I see you're here to discover the memories of your past life."

"What…" objected Emily "But we were alive back then."

"I know," replied Shadi "I've researched that and found that when you died in the past you were reincarnated five-thousand years before your death. It's hard to believe but it's true."

"How do you know each other?" inquired Kristin.

"Kristin," I said exasperated "we're over ten-thousand years old, remember?"

"Oh…right" said Kristin "Sorry." Sarah rolled her eyes at our immaturity.

"Sorry…" I said embarrassed "We got side tracked."

"Yeah, you did." agreed Megan. Suddenly another flash of light filled the room and the next thin I knew I was falling through what looked like a blue tunnel of light! I looked to my right and saw Emily, Sarah, Kristin, and Megan falling next to me.

Suddenly I found myself leaning against something with my eyes closed. I opened my eyes to find myself on top of a large palm tree and wearing strange Egyptian clothing! I jerked in surprise then struggled to regain my balance. Once I did I looked over to my left to find Emily, Sarah, Kristin, and Megan all recovering from similar close calls. Suddenly the way they looked seemed incredibly funny and I started laughing hysterically, which then caused me to fall out my tree. I landed with a thud but even that didn't stop my torrent of laughing.

"What's so funny?" called Megan from up in one of the trees.

"You guys should have seen your faces!" I laughed, between gasps for air. They looked at each other, then, one by one they began to laugh just as hard as I was and fell out of their own trees which just made the rest of us laugh even harder. Once we had all calmed down we got up and began to inspect our surroundings. We were obviously in Ancient Egypt.

"Hey, isn't Pharaoh supposed to being crowned Pharaoh right now?" inquired Sarah.

"You're right!" cried Emily "He is!"

"Lets go!" I cried. We set off at a run towards the palace, which was, apparently, was very far away. We were running through a village when we heard a large commotion and followed it to a crowd, which seemed to be centered around something. We pushed our way to the middle, which was surprisingly easy, because the people had seen us coming and, for some reason, moved out of our way. When we reached the center we found a teenage girl, with whit hair, laying on the ground, unconscious, and the crowd was throwing rock at her!

"Stop!" we cried in unison "What are you doing?" The crowd looked up in surprise, then many of them began to run away, but a few of them stayed.

"We are ridding ourselves of this menace before she destroys us all!" called a man at the front of the mob.

"Why?" I called.

"Yeah," agreed Sarah "What has she done to you?"

"Nothing yet," called another man "but she will, it's in her nature!'

"You are attacking an innocent girl!" cried Emily "Doesn't that upset you at all?" Some of the members of the crowd mumbled their agreement, but most remained silent.

"Go home!" ordered Kristin.

"And why should we listen to you?" called the man who had first spoken.

"Because she's got all of us behind her!" came a replying voice from behind us. We whirled around to find someone who looked like Seto in front of us.

"Seto!" we cried surprised.

"It's ok now." said Seto "We'll take it from here." We stood in shock as we watched Seto herd away the villagers. Suddenly I felt a tug on my shirt and turned to see Yugi standing next to me!

"Yugi!" I cried happily. The others turned to greet him and we followed him out of the crowd and over to another street where the rest of the gang was waiting, with a fat dude. They all ran up to greet us.

"Hey guys, who's the new dude?" I laughed

"You can see us!" cried Joey happily.

"Of, course we can see you, why wouldn't we?" laughed Megan.

"No one else can," replied Yugi "they walk right trough us, literally."

"Yikes." I laughed "I'd like to see that. But who are you?" I turned to the fat dude, trying to remember who he was.

"I'm Bobassa." he laughed

"We don't have time for this!" cried Emily exasperated "We need to find Pharaoh!" I looked at her and nodded. She definitely didn't like being away from him for very long.

"Lets go to the castle." said Yugi. With that he began leading the way. Emily fell back, thinking, and I fell into step with her.

"You like him." I accused, even though I already knew the answer.

"No I don't!" cried Emily, too quickly. I smiled and nodded.

"Of course you don't Emily, of course you don't." I said in mock understanding.

"Is it that obvious?" she whispered hopelessly.

"Kind of," I said sympathetically "you're not exactly hiding your anxiety to see him again."

"I can't help it," she said helplessly "remember what happens? I don't want him to get hurt!"

"I understand, believe me I do" I sighed. "But we've got to let it happen no matter how much we don't want to. If we don't, everything will be destroyed, including the ones we were trying to protect." She nodded sadly.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." she said rebelliously.

"I know." I agreed.

"Hey you two!" came Sarah's voice from up ahead of us "Catch up!" We sped up our pace and caught up quickly.

"Sorry," I laughed "we got distracted." Sarah nodded and we continued on our way. Soon we could see the entrance to the palace. There was Seto leading in the girl with white!

"Wait up!" cried Joey as we ran to the gate, but they didn't hear him. We pounded on the gate but it didn't do anything.

"Now what?" inquired Joey as he slid down onto the floor.

"Now we have to wait." I said as I slid down next to him.

"Yeah, we should get some z's." agreed Megan.

"Now you're talking." laughed Tristan. Yugi slid down next to me and the others slid down around us. I looked at Emily to find her still standing up.

"We can't help him right now, Emily." I called to her "Get some sleep." She forced a smile.

"I guess you're right." she agreed heavily before sliding down next to us. I closed my eyes and was quickly swept away into troubled dreams, I can't remember them very well though.


	12. Chapter 11

I was awakened by the sound of galloping hooves. I opened my eyes and jumped up, already knowing who it was. The other followed my lead, just in time to see Pharaoh and Bakura (Yami) ride past us.

"Pharaoh!" cried Emily, but he didn't hear her. They were a little ways of before we were able to get our bodies to respond to our commands.

"Let's go!" cried Yugi as we took off after them. I quickly changed into my wolf form and chased after them. Once I had caught up (which didn't take long) I turned to them, ignoring their surprised expressions.

"Want a ride?" I inquired "I can run farther and faster than any of you, not counting Emily, Kristin, and Megan." Emily, Kristin, and Megan shook her head no and the Yugi and the others stopped and climbed on. Then we were off, Emily, Kristin, and Megan all kept in perfect pace with me and I could feel Sarah and Joey holding on for dear life. I laughed in pure acceleration. I heard Yugi's echoing laugh and I felt freer than I ever had in my life, I was going too fast for the normal human to see me and I was having the time of my life (not counting the fact that Pharaoh was in trouble). Finally we could see and Pharaoh at the bottom of a cliff with Slifer above him. Suddenly a blast from Diabound (Bakura's monster) flew at Slifer and he was destroyed! Pharaoh clutched his chest and struggled to stay on his horse but it didn't work. We were almost there when Pharaoh began to fall from his horse, unconscious. Emily's legs went into overdrive as she raced towards him.

"Pharaoh!" a frightened cried tore from Emily's lips. She caught him gently as he fell and held him in her lap as we reached them.

"Is he ok?" whispered Yugi worriedly, as he dismounted me along with the others.

"He's alive." replied Emily grimly. We all gathered around them, worriedly. After about two minutes, Pharaoh stirred. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at us surprised.

"Emily!" he exclaimed weakly "What are you doing here?"

"To help," laughed Emily, as calmly as she could "are you ok?" Pharaoh smiled at her and nodded.

"I'm fine," he assured her "but you shouldn't be here, it's too dangerous."

Emily laughed at this "Do you really think that's going to work on us?"

"Hey I can try, can't I?" sighed Pharaoh. We all laughed nervously at this. Emily reached down and took his hands in her own and held them tight.

"Just remember that we're all here for you, and you can do it." she said encouragingly. Pharaoh squeezed her hand, reassuringly, and quickly stood up and jumped atop his horse.

"Your rain of terror ends here, Bakura!" cried Pharaoh as he held up his Dia Dia Ankh (the Egyptian version of a duel disk) "I summon The Winged Dragon of Ra!" Bakura looked like we had just slapped him.

"How can you summon a beast so powerful when you were almost out of life energy a minute ago?" cried Bakura, shocked.

Pharaoh simply smiled and called to Ra. "Send your fiery wrath upon this enemy of Egypt!" Ra seemed to light on fire as it hurled at Diabound, destroying it and , somehow, setting Bakura on fire! Bakura's horse bucked him off and ran for its life. I smiled and we all turned to each other happily.

"So you won, right?" said Joey.

"Yes," said Pharaoh "Egypt is safe…for now." We sighed, relieved.

"You did it!" cried Yugi happily.

"No, we did it," corrected Pharaoh "together." I put out my hand (just to annoy Emily) and everyone put their hands on top of mine.

"How did I know this was coming?" laughed Joey. Suddenly a great whirlwind began to form and we were swept away from Pharaoh!

"EMILY! YUGI!" cried Pharaoh "Come back!" "Pharaoh!" cried Emily. Suddenly we found ourselves running through the city again, me back in my wolf form!

"Is it just me or have done this before?" asked Tristan confused.

"It's not just you Tristan, we've been here before." said Yugi "Bakura must have found a way to reverse time!" We ran as fast as we could, but this time when we got there we saw Pharaoh holding out the Millennium Puzzle to Bakura!

"Pharaoh, NO!" cried Emily as she ran towards him. Then, out of nowhere, Diabound attacked to ground beside Pharaoh and sent it crumbing down into a huge hole! Bakura laughed and took the puzzle before stomping the ground where Pharaoh was holding on and sending him down into the hole!

"PHARAOH!" screamed Emily as she ran to where he had just been. Yugi, Joey, Megan, Kristin, Sarah, and Tristan all watched in horror as Emily, without a moments hesitation, plunged into the hole after him!

"EMILY!" We cried in unison as we ran forward. We stopped at the edge of the hole, looking down in dismay. Suddenly Tristan spun around and punched Bakura in the mouth!

"That's for Emily and Pharaoh!" he cried, furious. Bakura looked shocked but then he smiled and grabbed him by the throat and began choking him!

"Let him go!" cried Sarah as she started towards Bakura. He smiled and threw Tristan onto the ground and turned to her.

"Maybe you should be looking for your friends instead of pestering me?" he taunted. Sarah advanced towards him but I grabbed her arm and began to pull her away.

"He's not worth it." I growled, more at him than anyone else. The others followed me and we set out to find Pharaoh and Emily. We ran until we found a way down into the canyon and at the bottom we found a river flowing through it.

"If we follow this river we should find him soon enough." reasoned Megan. We all nodded and started on our way. After a while we saw a girl who looked like Dark Magician Girl, trying to use magic to make a fish dance around her head.

"Hey!" I called to her "Who are you?" She spun around, letting the fish fall. She took one glance at Yugi and bowed low.

"My pharaoh, what happened?" she cried "You've shrunk and you're wearing strange clothing! Oh my, princess Ma'at, princess Selket, commander Satet, commander Bat! My apologies, but why are you wearing such strange cloths? And where is the future queen Anet? I've never seen you without her." We looked at her confused.

"I think you have us confused for somebody else…" said Sarah slowly. Yugi nodded.

"I'm not the Pharaoh." he agreed.

"Don't be silly princess Selket how could I get you confused with anybody else? You're the only people that look like you in the kingdom!" laughed the girl.

"Um…could you point out who's who, please?" Sarah asked nervously "Just to make sure you remember!" she added quickly after seeing Mana surprised expression.

"…If that is what you wish, my princess." Mana said surprised, she then pointed at us one by one and said what must have been our incarnation's names. She started with Sarah ("princess Selket"), then she pointed to me ("princess Ma'at"), then to Megan ("commander Bat"), and finally Kristin ("commander Satet"). I smiled at her and nodded.

"You got it right." I laughed "except for Yugi, he's not the Pharaoh."

"But what about the others?" she said pointing at Joey and Tristan, "I don't know them!" We smiled at her.

"You can see us?" inquired Joey.

"Yes…" said Mana, unsurely "Why shouldn't I?"

"Not may people seem to be able to see them." Sarah informed her "They walk right through them." Mana, forgetting her earlier question nodded and turned around to keep working before she froze.

"Wait a minute!" she cried "If you're not the Pharaoh than he must be missing!" We nodded solemnly.

"That's why we're out here" said Megan "To find him." Suddenly Bobassa came running up holding a big fish.

"I got us lunch!" he cried happily.

"Bobassa!" cried Kristin "We're supposed to be looking for Pharaoh not lunch!" Then Bobassa held up two royal blue capes.

"I found these floating in the Nile." he informed us.

"Bobassa, there didn't happen to have bodies attached to them, when you found them, did they?" inquired Sarah suspiciously

"No," said Bobassa "but they did have some tasty fish floating next to them."

"Can't you think about anything but food!" cried Sarah exasperated.

"But I'm hungry," moaned Bobassa.

"Would you like a knuckle sandwich?" asked Sarah coldly.

"No thank you," said Bobassa "that doesn't sound too tasty." Sarah sighed exasperated and I had to muffle a laugh. I caught Sarah's glance my way and I turned away, whistling.

"Shouldn't we be looking for the Pharaoh?" asked Mana "the whole kingdom is going to go into an uproar if we don't find him." We all nodded and followed Mana, who had taken the lead. We walked a ways until we came to a cliff, on the other side of the cliff stood Emily and Pharaoh, looking out at the river.

"Pharaoh! Emily!" We all cried (except Mana called Emily Anet). We ran down to them happily and I had the pleasure of tackling Emily first!

"Get off!" cried Emily as she pushed me off, only to be tackled by the rest of the gang. Once they had gotten off her Pharaoh found himself in the center of a giant group hug, that was made of everyone in the gang, minus me, Mana, Bobassa, and Emily. Once everyone settled down Mana was able to talk to Emily and Pharaoh peacefully and scold them royally about "scaring us all like that" as she put it. That set us all into a fit of laughter that she couldn't understand.

"What's so funny!" she demanded.

"If you've been part of this group as long as we have, you learn that if you fear the worst all you're doing is upsetting yourself and it's not really as bad as it seems." laughed Emily. I nodded and patted Mana on the back.

"We've been through many tight spots before." I informed her. Suddenly we heard hooves behind us and spun around to find Seto leading the royal guard.

"Mana!" called Seto as Mana tried to sneak away.

"Yes sir?" inquired as she peeked around from behind Pharaoh.

Mahad glared at her before continuing. "Are you trying to tell me that you knew where they were the whole time!"

Before she could answer Sarah piped up in her place, "No sir, we went looking for them too and we just happened to find them a little while before you did." Mahad looked at her surprised.

"Excuse me princess Selket," he apologized "I did not mean to offend you."

"Enough with the princess thing!" I cried, annoyed "Just call us by our names!" Mahad looked at me surprised then nodded.

"If that is what you wish." he replied as he looked at Sarah, who nodded her agreement.

"Well we'd better get back to the palace." said Seto "If we don't the wedding will be late."

"What wedding?" I inquired "Who's getting married?" Seto looked at me surprised then shook his head in a way that I'd find out in due time. I sighed and followed Seto as he motioned for us to follow him.

"You guys go," said Yugi and Joey as Tristan nodded "we'll go and try to find Pharaoh's name." I looked back at them and nodded in agreement.

"We'll probably need it soon" I agreed.

He led us back to the palace where he pulled Sarah, Kristin, Megan, and I off to the side.

"It is time to prepare Anet for her wedding to the Pharaoh." he informed us. We looked at him startled then nodded.

"Just don't tell her what's going on." warned Seto "It's supposed to be a surprise." We nodded and ran off to a room where Isis had dragged Emily into. When we got in there Emily had a blindfold on and Isis was comparing two Egyptian styled dresses. We walked in and helped her chose a dress, shoes, a tiara, a veil, and makeup for Emily. We then began to dress the blindfolded Emily who began to panic about being dressed up in something she couldn't see.

"Is that a dress?" she cried "Why am I wearing a dress?" We simply ignored her and finished her makeup before leading her to the room where she was to be wed.

We saw Pharaoh at the end of the aisle, looking confused. No one had told him about this either. When he saw Emily her veil covered her face but also told Pharaoh what was going on and he tried to run out of the building but Mahad pulled him back to his place and held him there until Emily was next to him and we were out of the way. Then Seto began the ceremony and Emily looked as if she wanted to run away, but she didn't, thankfully. Finally it was almost over and all that was left was for Pharaoh to kiss Emily. He lifted her veil and froze, as did Emily. They were both shocked about who they were marrying. Emily tried to say something but it all came out in a stuttering mess that no one could understand. Seto leaned in and reminded that the whole kingdom was waiting for this wedding to be final. Emily and Pharaoh were leaning towards each other when Bakura came busting into the building, interrupting everything. He rode straight up to the front and snatched Emily from the stand before turning around and jumping right over the guards who were trying to stop him!

"Pharaoh help me!" cried Emily as she was carried off. Pharaoh quickly ran and grabbed his horse and rode after them, we quickly followed suit, not willing to lose them again. The guards ran to grab their horses as well and rode after us.


	13. Chapter 12

We rode as fast as we could but Bakura's horse was faster than ours and reached what must have been Kul Elna, the city where the Millennium items were made. Pharaoh rode in and we followed quickly, doing our best to stay close to him.

Suddenly thousands of skeletons rose out of the ground and began attacking us! Mana, who was riding on the back of Pharaoh's horse, because she didn't have her own, jumped off and held her staff out in front of herself.

"What are you doing?" called Pharaoh as he watched her.

"I need to protect you," she called back "it's my duty as a spellcaster even one in training, and as a friend." Pharaoh nodded as the guards began to fight the skeletons off. Kristin and Megan jumped down next to them, drawing their weapons to helped them.

"You guys go and help Emily," called Megan as she helped one of the guards against one of the skeletons, "we'll take care of these." Pharaoh nodded and started of to find Emily with Sarah and I at his heels. Near the edge of the village Sarah spotted a staircase leading down into the earth.

"Could they be down there?" she asked Pharaoh.

"It's possible," he replied. We tied our horses outside, and started down the stairs. At the bottom we found Emily sitting in a cage, looking annoyed.

"Pharaoh!" she cried "Help me!" Suddenly Bakura stepped out of the shadows and congratulated us for making it that far.

"Let her go Bakura!" called Pharaoh "She has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh, she has everything to do with this!" laughed Bakura "But before we get into that have a look here. This is the Millennium Stone. It's guarded by the spirits that were imprisoned to create it, and now they will have their revenge!" Suddenly spirits began to flow out of the stone and circle Pharaoh. He grabbed his chest in pain and cried out as he fell to his knees.

"Pharaoh!" cried Emily. Suddenly Dark Magician appeared above Pharaoh and sent the spirits away.

"Mahad!" I cried happily. But Bakura wasn't as happy as I was. He started ranting at Mahad about when you are destroyed you should stay dead, then he goes on to rave about how King Aknonkanon had destroyed his people and that Pharaoh should pay the price for it. Pharaoh looked shocked and uncertain, despite our encouragements that it wasn't true. He looked at Mahad (Dark Magician) questioningly. Mahad then began to explain how the Millennium Items came to be and how King Aknonkanon had reacted in horror about how they were made. This gave Pharaoh more confidence.

"My father was innocent!" he cried defiantly as he rose to his feet. Bakura just laughed and sent the spirits to destroy them, but Mahad held up his hand and held them off. Then they began to battle ferociously with Bakura taunting them the whole time.

For a while it looked like Pharaoh was going to win but then Bakura had all the spirits absorb into him and give him and his monster a power boost! Bakura then ordered his Diabound to attack Mahad, the blast hit directly where Mahad had been and when the dust cleared, Mahad was gone!

We all looked on horrified when we heard a voice from above us saying that Mahad was safe. We looked up to see Dark Magician Girl carrying Mahad up and out of the cave with Mana above her, eyes closed and concentrating. Mahad and Dark Magician Girl lower to the ground as Mana slid down a pole to where we were. Dark Magician Girl and Mahad began to repeatable attack Diabound together but it didn't do anything! Then Diabound attacked them both at the same time, sending them flying into the wall, and sending Pharaoh and Mana to their knees! I ran over to them worriedly, with Sarah by my side. Diabound then proceeded to attack us but Mana conquered up magic hats to hide us all in and I heard the attack hit one of the empty ones. But that didn't stop it for long, because then it attacked all the hats at once and sent us flying into the walls! Diabound then reached down to kill Pharaoh, but then it recoiled with a sword sticking out of it's arm, the sword then disappeared. I spun around to find Seto and the rest of the priests standing there with their monster in front of them. They all attacked Diabound at once but it didn't do anything! Mystical Elf (Isis's monster) floated over to Pharaoh and used it's special ability to recharge his strength. Diabound then attacked Mystical Elf and destroyed it, causing her to sink to the ground, moaning in pain.

"Isis!" cried Sarah as she ran over to her. Emily was still sitting in the cage helplessly watching this whole thing unfold. Seto then tried to attack again but once again it didn't work. Diabound then attacked all the monsters at once, destroying them and leaving all of us on the ground, moaning. Pharaoh pushed himself to his feet and looked at Bakura.

"Spare my friends, Bakura, take me instead, I'm the one you want." he said slowly.

"NO PHARAOH!" cried Emily.

"PHARAOH!" the rest of us echoed her cry of desperation but he ignored us! Bakura laughed and commanded the spirits to destroy Pharaoh. The spirits shot forward and began absorbing into Pharaoh, who lets out a muffled cry of pain. He stood there, shivering as if he was very cold.

"Pharaoh!" I cried as I tried to push myself up onto my knees "NO, PLEASE!" Suddenly a glow formed around Pharaoh and began to expand until it became the form of King Aknonkanon, who stood over Pharaoh as the spirits began to flow into him instead! Once all the spirits were inside him. Then he began to shrink away.

"What will happen now, father?" inquired Pharaoh. But Mahad answered for him.

"Now King Aknamkanon will seal the spirits away…but he will be trapped there with them." he said solemnly.

"Daddy!" I cried, my past self taking temporary control

Sarah encode my cry "Daddy don't go!" He looked over at Sarah and I and smiled reassuringly.

"Take care of your brother for me will you?" he said calmly.

"Yes father," Sarah sobbed "we will." As he disappeared Bakura tried to make the spirits return to him, but it didn't work, they were already gone. Pharaoh turned to Mahad and told him to destroy Diabound while it was weak. Mahad attacked Diabound and it was destroyed! Bakura recoiled and held his chest, eyes panicked then he began to dissolve and he turned to sand right in front of our eyes! Pharaoh went to retrieve the millennium items that Bakura had acquired, but before he could Aknadin, one of the priests, got in front of him and told him that the millennium items were staying where they were! A strange voice called out to Aknadin, it seemed to come from nowhere!

"Great job, my servant," it called "keep it up and I'll grant your wish and you son will be pharaoh!" Aknadin laughed and turned to Pharaoh.

"A new, more worthy, pharaoh will soon rise!" he called.

"Hold your tongue!" cried Seto "You are in the presence of the pharaoh!" Aknadin turned to him and cast a spell upon him and the rest of us!

Next thing I knew we were standing just as we were but Aknadin had turned into a monster called Shadow Magus! I looked around confused, then I understood, Shadow Magus had frozen time but now we were free! I looked up to see Hasan, the guardian of the pharaohs, standing in front of Pharaoh.

Shadow Magus then began to try to brainwash Seto into joining him. Seto kept falling in and out of Shadow Magus's control! Suddenly Bakura reappeared next to Shadow Magus and laughed that it was "good to be back". He then summons Diabound and has it try to attack Pharaoh, but Hasan blocked the attack. Seto, who was, at the moment, under Shadow Magus's control, was no help. He kept fighting with himself until Shadow Magus created a portal and shoved him through it! Pharaoh tried to help but Diabound blocked his way. Suddenly a bright light filled the cavern. Next thing I knew I was in the middle of the dessert and completely alone!


	14. Chapter 13

"Hello!" I called "Is anybody out there!" But there was no reply. I began to run in a random direction, hoping I wasn't going the wrong way. I ran for maybe two hours, suddenly grateful for my species ability to run for a long period of time. As I ran it grew very dark and I knew that Zorc had been released, and suddenly I could see him, towering over Egypt, and there was something on his shoulder…it was Emily! And she was laughing!

"EMILY!" I cried when I got close enough for her to hear me. She looked down at me and I could see that her eyes had changed to gold! She was being controlled by either Bakura or Zorc!

"Hello Tanya, come to join the fun." she called, gesturing to all the people who were all laying scattered on the ground! I caught sight of Pharaoh, Isis, Seto, Mana, Sarah, Kristin, and Megan lying in a bunch and ran over to them.

"They tried to protect each other," Emily informed me coldly "isn't that sweet…sweet but stupid!" I stared at my friends, horrified.

"Wake up," I called to them "_please_ wake up!" I heard Emily laughing from up above me and spun around to face her. I flew up until I was even with her, looking her straight in the eyes.

She looked startled for a moment then, regaining her composure, grumbled "I forgot how fast you can fly…"

"You're sick, Emily," I growled angrily "attacking your own people, your friends. I expected that from Bakura, but not you." She laughed at this outburst.

"My we have a temper don't we," she crackled "can't handle your little posy being disposed of? And by the way they may have been my people, but they were never my friends." That stopped me and I looked her straight in the eye.

"Why do you say that?" I inquired curiously.

"Oh come on…like I would want anything to do with the whole give up your life to save another's thing!" she laughed "I would never do that for anyone, it's me or them and I don't plan on dying."

I looked down and whispered "Well we would have done it for you. I still would, in a heartbeat." I finished defiantly, looking her in the eyes again.

"What ever you say girly," she laughed "go ahead master Zorc, I'm through talking to her." Zorc then sent me flying into a pillar with a flick of his wrist. I sat up and held my head, moaning. I quickly moved over to where the rest of my friends were, ignoring Zorc who was on his way towards me.

"This is not the best time for a nap, you guys." I said urgently as I shook them. One by one they woke up and made their way to their feet. Once everyone was on their feet I began pushing them all towards the palace gates. We ran for cover as fast as we could, and once we had found a place where Zorc couldn't see us, Isis and Mana set off to find the millennium items. We waited for about thirty minutes until Mana came racing back to us, holding a bag that contained most of the millennium items. She held it out to Pharaoh.

"Where's Isis?" inquired Pharaoh worriedly. Mana looked down at the ground and began to weep and we understood. I reached out my hand and put it on her shoulder. She ran into my arms and began to cry harder.

"What about Shimon?" I whispered. She just began to cry harder. She clung to me as if trying to make sure I wouldn't enter the shadows myself. I gently pulled her off of me and looked her in the eyes.

"Once we defeat Zorc everyone will come back," I reassured her.

"But how do you know we will win?" she objected. I turned her around so she could watch as Pharaoh picked up the Millennium Puzzle and his life energy was restored to him.

"That's how." I told her. She nodded and straitened up. Pharaoh put on his puzzle and walked towards Zorc, before he reached him he held up his Diadiankh, using it to summon all three Egyptian gods! The Egyptian gods attacked Zorc and sent him flying into the ground. We all cheered, thinking it was over, but then Zorc's hand rose above the ground and grabbed a hold of Ra and Slifer! He pulled them down but they broke free, they tried to attack again but Zorc was becoming stronger with each passing moment and was able to counter attack, turning all the Egyptian gods into stone! They fell to the earth and Zorc landed on Obelisk and crushed him, sending Pharaoh to his knees!

"Pharaoh!" Sarah cried running over to him with me at her heels. Pharaoh pushed himself back onto his feet, unwilling to give up. Then Zorc punched off Ra's head and Pharaoh pitched forward, Sarah's supporting arms the only thing keeping him from falling to the ground! Pharaoh shuddered and collapsed into her arms, unconscious.

"Pharaoh!" cried Mana desperately, but he wouldn't wake up.

"It's no use, he's in no condition to fight." said Seto "Take him to the palace, I'll handle this clown." We nodded and Sarah began to run as fast as she could to the palace with us close at her heels. When we had reached the balcony and looked out we saw Seto lying on the ground, gone to the shadows! But then we saw a bright light and three Blue Eyes appeared! They then merged together into the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!

"That had to be Seto!" I cried then paused "The one from our time period!" The blue eyes attacked but even it wasn't strong enough and was destroyed instantly! Pharaoh slowly rose to his feet and looked out at the field of destruction that laid before us. Suddenly the wind whipped around us and we looked up to see a portal opening in the sky, it looked like it led to another dimension.

I stared at confused then realizing something I cried "It leads to our time!" Sarah turned to me in disbelief. Then a voice startled us out of our thoughts.

"Master Zorc, we can leave and go to another dimension!" cried Emily. Pharaoh reached down and pulled something out of the bag that Mana had given him. I looked closer to find that it was the Millennium Scale! He looked out at Seto who was standing on the roof of a tall building near his Blue Eyes White Dragon. He stepped onto the ledge of the palace balcony. I eyed him warily, wondering what he was about to do.

To my dismay he leaped off the edge of the balcony crying, "Kaiba, you know what you must do!" Suddenly a bright light shot out of Seto, flying into the Blue Eyes White Dragon! Pharaoh landed atop the Blue Eyes! I shielded my eyes from the light. When I opened my eyes I found that Pharaoh, Seto, and the Blue Eyes had combined into The Master of Dragon Soldier! They flew up and began to attack Zorc while trying to miss Emily. Zorc fell to the ground and was surrounded by a blanket of shadows. Thinking it was over, Pharaoh returned to his former self (human) and ended up laying on the ground.

Pharaoh pushed himself off the ground and motioned for us to come down. We all ran down to him, happily, temporally forgetting about Emily. We gathered together smiling at one another. Suddenly the ground began to tremble! We spun around to find Zorc and Emily pulling themselves out of the shadows, grumbling. We stared at them in shock.

"Hey, we forgot about Emily!" cried Sarah in shock.

"Did you really think that was going to kill us?" laughed Emily evilly. I turned to Pharaoh.

"Run?" I inquired.

"Run." agreed Pharaoh. We all turned and began to run for our lives. I heard Zorc and Emily laugh as one.

"Is anyone else getting tiered of that evil laugh?" I called as I ran.

"YES!" cried the gang in unison. I heard Zorc begin to follow us and pushed myself faster. Suddenly I heard the sound of something hitting the ground behind me! I spun around to see what it was. I saw Emily laying on the ground, slowly tying to push herself back up. Pharaoh and the others were also turning around to check and see what had happened.

"But Master Zorc why?" she screamed.

"Because you have overspent your use." he responded. Zorc formed an energy ball and threw it at Emily! She fell to the ground seeming unable to move. Pharaoh was screaming, " EMILY!" at the top of his lungs. It seemed as if Emily was trying to push herself up but failed. I watched in horror as Zorc began to form a spear of dark energy!


	15. Chapter 14

**_Why don't I take it from here, Tanya? I think it will make a little more sense if I tell this part. Just in case you don't remember, my name is Emily Lawrence. Here's how it happened…_**

I looked up to see Master Zorc forming what looked like a spear of energy! But to my dismay it was pointing at me! I was so frightened that I turned away awaiting the final blow that I knew would soon come. But for some odd reason it never came.

**_Excuse me! I never said you could take over, this is my story!... Now where was I…_**

I saw Emily turn away awaiting the blow that was supposed to end her life! Zorc pulled back and released the spear letting it fly at its victim! Suddenly something rushed past me and I saw Pharaoh standing in front of her! Sadly I saw the spear pierce through his heart! Emily turned not really realizing what had just happened her eyes showing both shock and sadness at the sight before her. The spear dissolved and Pharaoh fell backwards onto her lap. Somehow she realized what had happened and was free from Zorc's mind control. It seemed it take her a little time to process the situation. Then she started screaming.

" PHARAOH! WHAT HAVE I DONE! COME BACK TO ME PLEASE!" she screamed. She sat up and hugged Pharaoh tightly to her chest. The rest of us gathered around her trying to pry her hands away from Pharaoh's lifeless body (it wasn't working very well). I could see a fire light in her eyes and quickly pulled everyone back while Emily began to glow a white color. The light began to become too intense for our eyes so we turned away hoping our best friend would be alright. When she emerged from the light Emily was dressed in a pure white gown with wings. Sarah stared mouth agape.

"Wow." She choked out

"ZORC! You will pay for what you have done!" and she started attacking him over and over again. We stood there watching helplessly. Suddenly there were three gold flashed of light that landed right next to us! I jumped away, startled before realizing that it was Joey, Yugi, and Tristan.

"YUGI!" I cried running over to him and engulfed him in a hug and began to cry my eyes out. Yugi stared at me stunned my outburst.

"Tanya?" inquired Yugi "What's wrong? What happened? Where's Pharaoh!" Yugi's voice was gaining urgency with each word. I looked up at him sobbing helplessly.

"Yugi...he's dead." I whispered.

"What?" he asked, unable to hear me

"HE'S DEAD!" I cried out with all my might. Yugi stared at me as it began to sink in.

"N..no..."he whispered, barley addable, then screaming "NO PHARAOH! WHY COULDN'T I HAVE GOTTEN HERE SOONER! AIBOU COME BACK!" " He began to sob uncontrollably and sank to his knees. I knelt down and held him until he had calmed down just slightly.

"Yugi, we need to help Emily." I whispered quietly "What's Pharaoh's name?" Yugi looked up at me and tried to control himself.

"We couldn't read it..." he replied quietly "It was in Egyptian." I nodded and made him look at me again.

"Try to concentrate on putting it on Pharaoh's cartouche." I directed all of them "Maybe Emily can read it." Yugi nodded and they began to concentrate on it and slowly but surely it began to form on the cartouche. Once it was there I turned to find that Emily had temporarily knocked Zorc out.

"Emily!" I called to her "We know Pharaoh's name! It's on his cartouche!" She looked at me in disbelief.

"And how exactly is that supposed to help us now!" she cried, floating down all the same.

"Just read it!" I growled annoyed. She sighed and tenderly picked up the blood-soaked cartouche from around Pharaoh's neck. I saw the look in her eyes and sensed a problem.

"No offense Emily, but right now is not the best time to be depressed. Just read the cartouche and get this over with. There will be plenty of time for mourning afterwards!" I cried to her. She shook her head and read the name. Suddenly she began to glow (again), brighter this time. I turned away to shield my eyes, shielding Yugi from it in the process. When the light had faded I turned around to find a very tall woman towering over Zorc, glowing in a pure light.

"This is for you Atem" She whispered to herself.

"It's the creator of light!" I cried excitedly "Wait...Emily's the creator of light!" I was suddenly very confused. The creator of light held out her hand and shot light out at Zorc, destroying him instantly! We stared at he in awe. She slowly began to shrink, retaining her powerful aura. Once she was human sized she knelt down and took Pharaoh in her arms holding him gently. She held her hand over him, covering him in a healing light.

Then her aura began to fade and left Emily in her original form still holding him in her arms. She curled around him and began to cry profoundly. I heard Yugi begin to cry again, now that the danger was gone. I pulled Yugi to me and watched Emily, helplessly. Suddenly I heard a low moan. I looked around trying to find the source.

"Uh...Emily" a familiar voice said uncomfortably "You're strangling me." Emily's head shot up and looked at Atem who was miraculously awake and looking at her. She stared at him for a moment before taking him in another hug and beginning to cry again.

"Emily?" inquired Atem worriedly "What's wrong?"

"I..I'm just glad you're ok..." she choked out. Atem gently tried to push her away so he could get up. Emily seemed to just think of something and jumped up looking away from him, extending her hand to help him up. Atem took it and stood up. The minute he was on his feet he found himself in another large group hug, minus Emily. When we had all pulled away from him I noticed that Emily was off to the side looking away. Atem must have noticed too because he walked over to find out what was wrong.

"Emily?" he asked putting his hand on her shoulder. She pulled away from him and looked the complete other way. This seemed to worry him because he tried to move her around to face him, to no avail.

"Emily look at me!" he cried worried. Emily slowly turned towards him, looking down. He reached down and tilted her head up so she was looking him directly in the eyes.

"Why don't you hate me?" whispered Emily "I got you killed."

"Is that what this is all about?" whispered Atem chuckling "You think I hate you, because _I_ took a blow for you by _my_ own choice and I got killed?" He chuckled again "Man, you've got it all wrong."

"But if it wasn't for _my_ getting brainwashed _you_ wouldn't have gotten killed, because you were trying to save _me_." she protested "I don't even really deserve to live!"

"Let's set some things straight." sighed Atem "Yes I got hurt because you were brainwashed but you couldn't help that. And you're right if I hadn't have tried to save you I wouldn't have gotten _physically_ hurt but my heart would have been destroyed either way. But the one thing you are very wrong about is you _do_ deserve to live!" Emily started to protest again but Sarah interrupted.

"Can you finish this when we're back in our own time period?" she growled impatiently. I nodded and directed everyone towards the palace. We began to walk to what was left of the palace, with Mana leading the way. When we reached the palace we found both Setos waiting for us, along with the rest of the priest, as well as Megan and Kristen.

"My Pharaoh!" cried Isis "You're alive!" Atem smiled and raced to give her hug (as a friend). The Egyptian Seto began to pull Atem back into what remained of the palace.

"Where are we going?" asked Atem.

"The palace." Isis responded.

"Why?" questioned Emily.

"We've got to finish the wedding." stated Mahad.

"**NOOOO!**" both Emily and Atem screamed. But we ignored them, we all knew they were really happy about it. I followed them quietly. Soon Emily and Atem found themselves back at the altar. We went through the vows (again). Soon we found ourselves, after the wedding, standing on the palace balcony.

"Seto," started Atem, facing the Egyptian Seto "I'm going to have to leave soon so I'm going to leave you as the new Pharaoh."

"WHAT!" screamed Seto "But the kingdom needs a strong leader."

"Exactly," stated Atem calmly "You're the only person I can trust to keep this kingdom together." He smiled reassuringly and turned around to face us, already gaining a spirit like appearance.

"Let's go." said Sarah as she began to float towards the pyramid in the sky, that led to our time period. I giggled and followed her, the rest of our little gang followed us up, up, and away.

"Bye guys, I'll miss you!" called Mana, waving happily.

Next thing I knew I felt a hard stone floor beneath me. I opened my eyes to find that I was back in the room that held the tablet. I jumped up and looked around to see that the others were starting to wake up.

"Where's Atem?" cried Emily panicked.

"Let me look." said Yugi evenly. He closed his eyes and we waited. When he opened his eyes small light shot out of the puzzle and formed into Atem, who was smiling brightly.

"I'm still here." He said reassuringly. Emily tackled him in a hug, laughing. Laughing, he pried her off and directed her towards the door. We headed to the stairs, but stopped because someone was coming down.

"It's you!" cried Sarah when she saw it was Bakura. Bakura looked up and his legs gave way. He fell down atop Sarah causing her to crash into the ground.

"Uh, guys." I said slowly "I think it's Ryo." Sarah shook him gently.

"Are you ok?" she inquired worriedly.

"Need food..." moaned Ryo before falling unconscious.

"Hey, I'm hungry too you don't hear me complaining." grumbled Joey.

"Oh be quiet Joey," I growled "and help me carry him up.

"Ok, you take his legs and I'll take his arms." said Joey moving to Ryo's arms.

"No," I said flatly "you're taking his legs, I'm taking his arms." Joey resigned and picked up Ryo's legs as I picked up his arms. Together we carried him up the stairs and back into the sun.

"My Pharaoh, my Queen!" cried Ishizu "You are back! Did you find your names?"

"Yes, Ishizu..." grumbled Atem.

"What next?" inquired Joey.

"Now Pharaoh must journey to the spirit realm." replied Marik sadly. Emily looked away and Joey, Yugi, and Tristan stared open mouthed.

"He has to leave!" cried Joey "That's not fair!" Ishizu ignored him and led us to a boat that was waiting for us.


	16. Chapter 15

"Ahoy, maties!" called a voice from on the boat. We looked up to find Grandpa, Duke, and Mokuba standing on the boat. Seto, who had been completely forgotten rushed past us and took Mokuba in his arms.

"If you disappear like that again I'm going to take over the company then fire you." warned Mokuba.

"Oh, really?" inquired Seto skeptically. Mokuba giggled and began to tickle Seto until he was running away from him and onto the boat. We started up onto the boat until we were stopped by Mokuba, jumping out of nowhere, tackling Emily to the ground.

"You've got to see the rooms!" he cried "They're so...low-tech." Emily shoved Mokuba off her and he scampered back onto the boat. We followed him up and went to find our rooms. I had noticed that Atem hadn't said a word since Ishizu had mentioned leaving, I hoped he was ok. The minute I entered my room I lay down on my bed and went to sleep.

When I woke up in the morning and got ready to go. Minutes later Ishizu came in, shaking her head in annoyance.

"Can you make them come out of their rooms, please!" she cried in desperation.

"Who?" I inquired already making a guess.

"Emily and Pharaoh." replied Ishizu.

"Ok," I sighed "oh, and by the way his name is Atem." Ishizu nodded and went to sit down.

"I need a vacation..." she sighed. I patted her shoulder before walking over to Emily's door and pounding on it.

"Emily, get out here!" I cried.

"No." came the defiant answer.

"He's going to have to leave weather you come out or not." I called. There was a grunt for a reply and I gave up and went over to Atem's room.

"Atem." I called "Get out here!"

"I won't!" he cried back "You can't make me!"

"You sound like a spoiled little kid!" I cried in exasperation.

"I don't care!" he screamed back. I was about reply when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to find Emily standing next to me. I was slightly surprised by her being out of her room but I shook it off.

"Let me try." she whispered. I stepped off to the side and let her through.

"Atem?" she called.

"I'm not coming out!" he cried. Emily sighed and pushed open the door, which was apparently unlocked, and walked in.

"Come one, Atem." she called soothingly. A younger version of Atem came shooting out and hugged her legs (it's all he could reach!).

"Please don't make me go!" he cried "I don't want to leave you!" Emily smiled ever so slightly and took him in her arms.

"I know you don't." she said "I don't want you to go either. But you know you must." He nodded grimly and she put him down as he returned to his proper age. He led the way down to the dock and we began to make our way to the ritual sight. Ishizu led us down into another cave and showed us the millennium stone. Yugi and Atem walked up to it and placed all the items in the stone. Atem activated his duel disk and walked over to his side of the field. We expected Yugi to do the same but he just stepped down and gestured for Emily to take his place. It took a moment for me to comprehend but then I understood.

"What!" exclaimed Atem, looking startled.

"The true test is to duel the queen." said Emily quietly. Atem nodded slowly, still in shock. Emily pushed her deck into her duel disk and Atem mimicked the action. They faced each other with grim determination. They drew five cards for their hands and looked back up at each other.

"You go first, Atem." called Emily. Atem nodded and drew his first card…

Emily looked at her card, the last one on the field, she had destroyed all of Atem's monsters, spells, and traps; she could now wipe out Atem's life points. But it was quite obvious she didn't want to. I watched her sympathetically, but I couldn't do anything to help. Emily closed her eyes and ordered her last monster, her most powerful monster, her most famous card, The Goddess of Purity, to attack. The Goddess of Purity raised her staff and fired it at Atem's life points, wiping them out. The field vanished and Emily collapsed to the floor weeping, quietly. Atem walked over and took her in his arms.

"Shhh, its ok, don't cry." he soothed her quietly. She shook her head and kept on crying.

"D…don't g…go…p…ple…please." she choked out between sobs.

"He really doesn't have a choice," said Ishizu sadly "look." She was pointing at the door to the spirit world which was now open. Atem looked into Emily's tear-filled eyes and sighed sadly.

"She may be right." he whispered "I may not me _allowed_ to stay" As it turned out, Ishizu was right, Atem wasn't going to be given a choice because out of nowhere a wind whipped out of, the now open, golden door and began to pull Atem in.

"Hold on Atem!" cried Emily as she grabbed a hold of his arm and held on tight. The wind was so strong Atem was literally off the ground, his feet pointed to the door and his hand wrapped around Emily's, trying not to let go, but slowly, inch by inch, his hand slipped from her's.

"I've got something I need to tell you!" cried Emily as she held onto him "I l…" but before she could finish he was pulled from her grasp and through the door, right before it slammed shut.

"love you…" she finished in a whisper. Then the temple began to shake, Emily jumped to her feet and rescued the Millennium puzzle and tiara that were falling through the floor. Then we all rushed out of the temple before it collapsed.

"Don't worry, Emily, you'll be over this within about ten years." reassured Ishizu.

"Yeah right!" cried Emily "I'll never get over this!" At that she took off back to the boat. I looked at Ishizu suspiciously, she was planning something, I could tell by the look in her eyes, but I wasn't going to bother asking what, she wouldn't tell me anyway.

_And do you know what really stinks? The last day Emily saw Pharaoh was on her birthday. But why don't you come back tomorrow so you can get the rest of the story._


End file.
